Digimon Adventure 03 : a sequel to Adventure 02
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: A sequel to Adventure 02. I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending of 02 it seemed in coplete so here's my version of the ending of 02 couples - taiora , mimato and kenyako
1. Heavy Hearted Daisuke

_**Digimon**_

_Chapter 1 – Heavy hearted Daisuke_

_(The battle between MaloMayotismon ended two weeks ago. The digiworld is almost back to its original beauty. The digidestined and their digimon are sitting under a tree. Taichi, Daisuke and Yamato are playing soccer)_

_Iori: What a wonderful evening. It's such a pleasure to come and sit here, peacefully without having to run off in a direction either chasing the Digimon Emperor, no offense Ken, or getting chased ourselves by bad digimon. _

_Yolie: Yeah or without having to worry OUR digimon to protect us……_

_Ken: I must have been real bad, the way you guys are talking about me (laughing)_

_Yolie: Oh! Don't worry. The moment I knew that the Digimon Emperor was you; I stopped holding bad feelings against him. How can such a cute guy as you be really bad at heart? (she gets up from his lap and kisses him)_

_Ken: I'm glad at least one person trusted me (he takes her in his arms and kisses her right back)_

_Sora: Hey Taichi, enough of soccer, come and have something to eat now._

_(Taichi and the others come and sit down)_

_Taichi: Hey where's Hikari? _

_Sora: She went off to collect a few strawberries with Takeru in the jungle. Don't worry they have Patamon and Gatomon with them._

_Tentomon: Well you don't get strawberries in this part of the jungle_

_Daisuke: WHAT? They're alone in that jungle? Both of them together?_

_Yolie: Let them have a break Daisuke. Hikari doesn't want you following her everywhere. And I'm sure Takeru can take good care of her… Hey wait up. Leave them alone for awhile_

_(Daisuke's already taken off into the jungle)_

_Daisuke :( muttering) Well, I'm not gonna leave Takeru this time, Hikari's MY girl._

_Suddenly Daisuke walks into a clearing blindly. Barely hiding he conceals himself behind trees seeing Hikari and Takeru lying on the ground next to each other. He listens to their conversation._

_Takeru: Well, isn't this just awesome. You and me all alone with no one to disturb us or butt in? Especially Daisuke._

_Hikari: Yeah, well maybe. But he was brave, back then at the battle right?_

_Daisuke feels proud._

_Takeru: All the same I'm glad he isn't here right now._

_Hikari: Well why?_

_Takeru: So I can do what I wanted to do for a long time._

_Hikari: And what's that? (She looked as if she already knew the answer)_

_Takeru: This_

_Takeru got up and took her in his arms and then he kissed her full on her lips. Hikari turned a bright shade of scarlet. Though she didn't pull away. She too kissed Takeru full on his lips._

_Hikari: I didn't know you felt that way about me Takeru._

_Takeru: Well didn't you? I mean it's been pretty obvious since the battle ended right?_

_Hikari: I guess so I mean when you think about it that way yeah we are really meant for each other._

_Takeru: (whispering) I'm glad you think so Hikari coz I've fallen in love with you._

_Takeru took her chin in his hands and started kissing her again. Hikari threw his arms around his neck and he around her slim waist._

_Daisuke was crestfallen. He knew that they liked each other. He also knew that he himself had no chance with Hikari but he had no idea that Hikari would actually choose Takeru over Daisuke. _

_Daisuke: (muttering) I guess she doesn't want me around any more._

_Thinking this he started walking away. Takeru and Hikari still remained in their positions kissing each other so fiercely that they swayed. They were still wrapped up in each other and it looked as if they had been glued together. You couldn't tell whose hand was whose; they were so mingled in the kiss._

_Daisuke slowly walked away with a heavy heart._

_END OF CHAPTER 1 – A HEAVY HEARTED DAISUKE_


	2. Living in the Digi World

_**Digimon**_

_Special Mention: Thanks to_

_Lord Pata_

_thunderbird_

_Aster Selene_

_Dracula-key for reviews_

_Disclaimer – I Do NOT own digimon (otherwise why would I be writing fanfics about it?)_

_Note: I am not sure about the Takari couple. Might make up my mind later with the story. Also the starting chapter was a bit too cheerful, for the plot I had in mind, so this one's gonna be more serious, it was also too short._

_Oh and one more thing I am abandoning the play format writing in a normal story format._

_Thanks for the reviews keep them coming_

_**Chapter 2: Living in the digiworld**_

_Daisuke walked back heavy heartedly to the picnic spot. The others were already taking out the picnic food._

"_Saw them did you? Takeru had already told me and Miyako. That's why she was warning you not to go" sniggered Ken._

_Daisuke glared at him and accepted his plate of sushi from Sora._

"_Anyways where are our digimon. Only Tentomon's here" inquired Yamato._

"_Uh well nothing to worry about, you know. They might just have gone to get berries or something to have with lunch" replied Tentomon nervously._

_Taking his word for it, the digidestined started eating and resumed their conversation of how peaceful it was in the digital world._

"_Well, it wasn't only the Digimon Emperor, you know. I mean there was all that escaping or trying to catch Mummymon and Arukeniemon, or catching and rounding up an following all those budding kids, or trying to keep track of Oikawa or fighting MaloMayotismon" Iori said matter-of-factly._

_The conversation was very animated and active. Soon Daisuke joined in with Ken and Taichi who were discussing popular soccer moves. At one end Mimi, Sora and Miyako were discussing the latest red carpet gossip and at the other end. Iori, Koushiro and Jou were discussing medicals and options Iori could pursue in future with Koushiro and Jou suggesting. Yamato was listening to the soccer conversation without much interest._

_It was getting dark and it was also getting time for the digidestined to return home, not to the Real World, nah not after the battle, not when digiworld was still recovering and needed help._

_The battle between MaloMayotismon and the digimon had used up lots of energy leaving digiworld weakened. Thus for the past few weeks the digidestined team had been rebuilding monuments villages towns etc. Only one village was now left, after two weeks of continuous hard work: Primary Village, which the digidestined would work on tomorrow. _

_So till the whole of the digiworld's natural and original beauty and health had been restored the digidestined had been given permission by their parents to stay in the digiworld (it had taken some time to convince Miyako's and Daisuke's parents that digimon and digiworld existed, Iori's grandpa already knew about it and Ken had already introduced his parents to digimon)._

_The digidestined trooped home, happy and full._

_They neared their home and saw a light in a window._

"_Takeru and Hikari are already home, oh yeah Sora, Hikari told me to tell you, no need to cook food for them, they're not gonna have it, they've already had it outside" remembered Miyako. Daisuke smarted; he was still angry and sad._

_Soon they were eating hot stew, full to the brim with potatoes, beans, carrot, peas and gravy, with rice._

"_The best dinner I had so far, you know what Sora you should move in with us and give Mum cooking lessons" said Taichi, leaning back with a satisfied smile._

"_You sure should Sora, I mean beef juice, tuna salad, fish cookie, weird, disgusting too" muttered Koushiro. _

"_YAAAAAWN, time for bed I guess, after all tomorrow's Primary Village." Yamato said, getting up and moving towards the door of his room which he shared with Taichi._

_Sora and Mimi set off towards their room and Jou and Koushiro towards theirs. Hikari and Miyako were to share a room, Daisuke and Ken, and Takeru and Iori._

_The next day dawned bright and clear. Sora was already up and was sitting in the garden, listening to Yamato, who was playing a song for her on the guitar. The digimon had returned and were still sleeping._

_Hikari was cooking breakfast while Miyako got dressed._

_Jou and Iori had gone to book tickets for the next train to Primary Village._

_Taichi and Koushiro were looking at how much of damage had been done there, on Koushiro's laptop. Ken, Daisuke and Takeru were packing up food in a backpack._

_Daisuke was acting completely normal towards Takeru, acting upon what Ken had told him…_

_/*flashback*/_

"_Daisuke, upon what you told me today, you were sneaking upon them and Hikari and Takeru especially Takeru will get mad when he comes to know, so I advise you to act completely normal towards him understand?" _

_Ken asked._

_/*end flashback*/_

_The previous night lying in bed Ken and Daisuke had discussed this._

_Soon the digidestined were sitting in a train on their way to Primary Village. _

_Soon:_

_Agumon digivolve to Greymon._

_Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon._

_Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon._

_Gommamon digivolve to Ikkakumon._

_Palmon digivolve to Togemon._

_Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon._

_Patamon digivolve to Angemon._

_Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon._

_Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon._

_ Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon._

_Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon._

_ExVeemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon._

_Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon._

_Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon._

_Soon the digidestined and their digimon were happily restoring the nursery-like land, at least the unaware digidestined, unaware of the plan their digimon had hatched._

* * *

_Next chapter to come soon_

_Keep those reviews coming_

_If it starts getting boring, inform me through PM_


	3. The Separation

_**Digimon**_

_**Special Mention:**__ Thanks to_

_Lord Pata_

_thunderbird_

_For reviews_

_**Disclaimer –**__ I Do NOT own digimon (otherwise why would I be writing fanfics about it?)_

_**Mention - **__If the plot gets boring inform me. I will think or reconsider the story. Here's what the digimon were plotting._

_**Story Mention-**__ the children are now back at their digihome, after repairing Primary Village and are having dinner_

_**Chapter 3: The Separation**_

"_Well, that was the last, all other places are repaired, that is to say, all other places of importance. Now only towns and the likely remain" announced Taichi._

_The day was over and every one was having dinner._

_Each of them decided to take a direction._

"_Daisuke, Ken, Yamato and me will take south. Miyako, Hikari, Mimi and Sora will take the west and Iori, Takeru, Jou and Koushiro will take the east and then at noon we will meet at north after noon, agreed?" Taichi inquired._

_They were going to repair the villages._

_That night, all of them were tired. They had worked very hard and were longing for sleep, so after a delicious, steaming, piping hot dinner of rice and vegetables they fell asleep immediately._

_The next, also, dawned bright and clear and sunny. _

_Today the kids were gonna relax, a well deserved break._

_It was noon._

_Sora and Hikari were gardening._

_All the boys were swimming in a lake (beside their digihome) and Mimi and Miyako were sunbathing._

_Soon Hikari and Sora also joined them._

_The boys were playing water polo and splashing the beach ball here and there._

_The girls were reading magazines._

_Suddenly, Palmon came towards Mimi._

"_Mimi, we need to talk" she muttered._

"_Sure Palmon, what's the matter?" Mimi asked._

"_Not only you and me Mimi, all the digidestined and the digimon." Palmon replied._

_Mimi gathered all the kids and bought them in where the digimon were sitting._

_Agumon, Veemon and Gabumon were nervously pacing the room, Palmon and Patamon were on the brink of tears and Gatomon was clasping and unclasping her hands over and over again._

_Hikari looked curiously at her digimon._

_Toughened Gatomon NEVER clasped her hands, stubborn and strong that she was._

_All the digidestined sat down and looked expectantly at Agumon as they expected him to talk._

_However, Wormmon got up and came forward and addressed the digidestined in this manner:_

"_Dear digidestined you have been a blessing" Agumon interrupted here "Oh leave out the thanks, get to the point" "Okay I will" stammered Wormmon resuming his speech._

"_Well, you have helped us several times, saved our world, our habitat" he raised an eyebrow at Ken "we are very thankful. But the time has come to decide the fate of the two worlds" Taichi interrupted "the fate of the two worlds? The fate of the two worlds is to remain happily for ever after, and for us to protect it right" "I would appreciate it if people didn't try to interrupt me. Yes, Taichi is right, but if there is no one to fight, how will you protect?" Wormmon said._

"_What are you saying? Being Ken's digimon, you will know that darkness is everlasting. Darkness and evil never gets destroyed just fades and then resumes. The darkness will always be there, but as long as we don't lose that light inside of us, we are safe from it, it cannot harm us" replied Hikari gently._

"_I know, Hikari, but what I am trying to say is if digimon never enter your life, if they never harm you then all the evil will be banished? At least from your lives won't it?" Wormmon inquired._

_This took a few moments to sink in._

_Ken and Yamato were the first to get hit and break the ice._

"_No ways Wormmon. If you are suggesting that we should go back to our world and leave you on your own then forget it" Ken said._

"_Well, not only me but all the digimon agree" Wormmon replied. All the digimon were nodding fervently._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WE SAVE YOUR WORLD, WE RISK OUR LIVES FOR YOU AND ALL THE THANKS WE GET IN RETURN IS YOU FAT HEADS TELLING US TO GO BACK HOME?" It was Daisuke he had suddenly burst out._

"_No, it isn't like that Daisuke, you're getting it wrong" muttered Veemon nervously._

"_I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN. WE HELPED YOU. WE STAYED BACK TO REFURNACE THE DIGIWORLD. AFTER IT HAD FINISHED, AFTER IT'S BEEN REPAIRED, YOU, WHO WANT TO GET RID OF US, MAKE UP A STORY CONCENERED OF OUR DANGER? WELL, IF YOU WANNA GET RID OF US, FINE, YOU SUCCEDED, I'M OUTA ?" Daisuke bellowed, and rushed out of the room and into the forest._

_Palmon was crying openly now, as was Veemon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Armadillomon and Biyomon._

"_Daisuke, you're being silly come back it's no use fuming" ran Taichi out of the room. _

_Yamato grabbed his arm and Ken blocked the door_

"_Let him be Taichi, he'll get over it, don't make your blood boil" said Yamato._

"_Yeah, and no more people are rushing out of the room without giving an explanation why? Get it?" gritted Ken._

_Though the tense and solid atmosphere, a faint smile tugged at everyone's lips._

_No matter how hard times fell on them, they would always help each other out and be there for each other._

_As Hikari looked around the room, at all the sad and drawn faces, did she fully realize the close bond that had grown between the kids and the digimon._

_**Liked it? Well that's the plot **_

_**Keep those reviews coming.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who added my story or me to their favorites**__. _


	4. Iori's Plan

_**Digimon**_

_**Special Mention:**__ Thanks to_

_Lord Pata_

_thunderbird_

_For reviews_

_**Disclaimer –**__ I Do NOT own digimon (otherwise why would I be writing fanfics about it?)_

_**Mention – **__What will the digidestined do now? Their decision. The kids are now at a beach house_

_**Chapter 4 : Iori's plan**_

_The last few days at digiworld were gloomy and sad, though the kids tried to be cheerful._

"_Our last days in digiworld. Well I want to enjoy it" decided Hikari._

_Though they didn't have a whale of a time, they did try to have a good time._

_Soon, their last day at digiworld arrived._

_It was a gloomy and sad day full of sniffs and cries._

_Soon they were near a digiport, their bags with them._

_Mimi remembered this parting scene very horribly and vividly._

"_Goodbye Palmon, don't forget me will you?" Mimi whimpered._

"_Here Gatomon, last time I gave a whistle. Now I am giving you my camera, a remembrance" said Hikari._

_Hikari bent forward and put the camera around Gatomon's neck._

_FLASH_

_With the flash of the digiport the kids were gone._

_They appeared outside Koushiro's laptop._

"_We're back and not going back" said Jou sadly._

_The digimon had decided to reverse the Ten Cards with the help of Gennai so that the digiports wouldn't open unexpectedly on the kids._

"_Well, what do we do now? I mean we've got the rest of the summer vacations to kill, and what do we tell our parents?" Taichi mused._

_Every one frowned. Taichi was right._

_Mimi spoke up. "We can tell them that there were no proper facilities there, so we came back home"_

"_Genius. We tell them we didn't like the room service where we stayed for half of the vacations, four years ago? And where these new DDs went every evening?" Yamato muttered._

"_Well, we can book a beach house and go there. We can tell the truth to our parents and then tell them of our plan" suggested Iori._

_Koushiro suddenly sat up and clapped Iori's back._

"_Why, that's the EXACT brainwave we need. Nice one kiddo" _

"_That might work" muttered Taichi though he didn't seem convinced._

"_Bravo Iori. Whatcha say Taichi? Sounds pretty fine to me. You, me, Sora, Jou and Koushiro can handle this lot" said Yamato glancing at the new DDs._

"_And what about me?" Mimi demanded Mimi, hands on hips letting her pink hair fall over one of her red eyes, glaring angrily at Yamato._

"_Well, I mean that half your time will go in seeing whether your hair's fine, your skin's tanned to the perfect tan, that you haven't acquired freckles, that your eyes are perfect and all, and the other half in make up, tanning, sunbathing, dress up, shopping and stuff" joked Yamato._

_Mimi lunged out at him. He caught her waist and twirled her around._

_That was decided. The beach house was booked and preparations made._

_Koushiro's parents were out for vacations so they had the house to themselves._

_The next morning they locked the house and left for their respective houses._

_**/*Yagami residence*/**_

_Ting – tong_

"_Taichi, Hikari, oh my gosh, you're here, how come… I mean… come in" gasped Mrs. Yagami._

_That night at the dinner table._

"_Kids, I am so happy to see you, I thought you're coming back next week" said Mr. Yagami._

_Hikari and Taichi explained the situation and also the alternate plan._

"_How thoughtful of the digimon, I always like the…" gushed Mrs. Yagami._

_Suddenly she caught her husband's eyes who nodded at Hikari and Taichi._

_Taichi was trying hard to fight back tears and Hikari was already crying._

_**/*Tackenouchi Residence*/**_

_Dinner table_

"_Sora thanks for helping out with the flowers. And yes, I talked to your father, he said sure you can go" Mrs. Tackenouchi announced._

_**/*Ishida and Takaishi Residence*/**_

"_Well, today on the occasion of your mother's birth day, we are here to celebrate it and of course, the coming back of my two young boys from the digiworld, who've got my permission for a beach house vacation" smirked Mr. Ishida, Mrs. Takaishi smiling, on the seat next to him._

"_Really, Dad? Oh thanks a zillion" said Takeru._

_**/*Kido Residence*/**_

"_Sure son you can go. It will be a good change and a good chance to experience being the boss of others" said Mr. Kido to Jou._

_**/*Tachikawa Residence*/**_

"_Well Mimi after a lot of hard thinking, we have decided that…"_

_Mimi held her breath._

"… _yes you can go" Mimi let out her breath and hugged her mom._

_**/*Motomiya Residence*/**_

"_Well sure son you can go. Only no bad behavior" said Mr. Motomiya warned his son._

"_No fair he gets to go to camp" wailed Jun._

_**/*Hida Residence*/**_

"_Well sure Iori-Chan. But be sure to practice kendo everyday" said Iori's grandpa with a smile._

_**/*Inoue Residence*/**_

"_Why yes, you can, your four younger sisters are going to a camp and your two elder brothers are going to their friends house and me and dad wanted to go off on our own, but you didn't have any plans so we though we had to take… hey wait up" said Mrs. Inoue as Miyako ran up to her room without waiting to hear what her mum said._

_**/*Ichijouji Residence*/**_

"_Oh Ken. I'm so happy; your friends invited you to camp with them? Really since that mysterious return of yours you have grown so healthy and friendly" said Mrs. Ichijouji with tears in her eyes. Ken patted his mum's back and went to make preparations._

_**Well that's it.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Did ya'll like it?**_

_**The next chapter to come soon.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

_**Keep them coming.**_


	5. Gatomon comes Calling

_**Digimon**_

_**Special Mention:**__ Thanks to_

_Lord Pata_

_For reviews_

_**Disclaimer –**__ I Do NOT own digimon (otherwise why would I be writing fanfics about it?)_

_**Mention –**__This chapter's a bit hard to understand, but if you pay attention to the story you will understand this one._

_**4: Gatomon Comes Calling**_

_Hikari felt the green blue waves of the sea engulf her thin, slender feet, as she allowed the grief and misery of the parting engulf HER._

_It was the day when they had reached the farm house, or rather the beach house._

_Taichi, she, Jou, Daisuke and Iori came in one car._

_Takeru, Yamato and Sora were to come in one car and Mimi, Miyako, Ken and Koushiro were to come in one car._

_Hikari thought about the happenings of their past few weeks in digiworld; hectic and busy weeks: repairing it and having fun with the digimon._

_Then the digimon had blast a bombshell._

_Concerned about the welfare and safety of the digidestined they had decided to break all links with them and seal all the digiports._

_Thus, the kids had come back to the Real World, way ahead of time and decided to take a vacation at a summer beach house._

_Hikari looked back at the house: the people moving in around the kitchen had also suffered the same sad parting._

_She was not alone._

_She should have learnt that, after going through so many adventures with the rest of the digidestined._

_They had always been there for each other._

_Flashes of the past went through her mind…_

_She taking Taichi's hand before he left her hand, four years ago…_

_She seeing Gatomon for the first time on the edge of her sofa…_

_Agumon protecting her from Gatomon on her balcony…_

_She and Gatomon standing horror struck as Mayotismon's most powerful attack came towards them…_

_Wizardmon jumping in between and taking the blow…_

_Hikari finally realizing the strong powerful strength inside of her: light…_

_Gatomon digivolving to Angewomon…_

_Defeating Mayotismon…_

_Hikari looking up at Taichi's worried face, as he cooled her forehead…_

_Gatomon taking the children across the balcony away from Piedmon…_

_Sora telling Takeru to take utmost care of Hikari and himself as they were the most important digidestined: Holders of Light and Hope…_

_Takeru urging Hikari to climb the rope…_

_Takeru and Hikari falling…_

_Takeru taking hold of her hand…_

_And then as the powerful Hope inside Takeru shined Angemon digivolving finally, to his Ultimate form: Magna Angemon…_

_Apocalymon…_

_Realizing the truth about their crests…_

_The picture taken at digiworld…_

_The whistle given to Gatomon…_

_Now, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke entering the digiworld through a digiport…_

_The first Armor Digivolution…_

_The dark ocean and Takeru saving her with Angewomon…_

_Meeting Digimon Emperor…_

_Realizing it was Ken…_

_Helping him to repent and join the digidestined…_

_DNA Digivolution and first sight of Paildramon…_

_Cutting down Control Spires…_

_The dark ocean again…_

_Ken helpless…_

_Miyako and Hikari slapping each other…_

_Hikari understanding Miyako and vice versa…_

_The bright pink light…_

_Miyako realizing that Hikari was the biggest enemy of Darkness and she the biggest enemy of Hate…_

_DNA digivolution…_

_Silphymon…_

_The Fortune stones…_

_BlackWargreymon destroying them…_

_The last one…_

_Takeru and Iori DNA digivolution…_

_Shakkoumon…_

_The Around the world tour…_

_Digimon entering Real world…_

_The great battle…_

_Miyako and Iori hesitant to kill…_

_Silphymon fighting Lady Devimon…_

_Sending Black Wizardmon to Dark Ocean…_

_Oikawa…_

_Understanding what happened to Ken…_

_Iori and Oikawa…_

_Following the budding kids…_

_Going to the strange world…_

_Mayotismon's voice…_

_Throwing aside Oikawa…_

_A double Oikawa…_

_The new form of Mayotismon: MaloMayotismon…_

_The attack…_

_Hikari teaching small kids on correct bringing up of digimon…_

_Gatomon telling her that this was not real…_

_Stormdramon taking Hikari back…_

_Taking back Ken…_

_Gatomon digivolving to all her forms at once…_

_Beating up MaloMayotismon…_

_The shift to digiworld…_

_All extra digimon disappearing…_

_MaloMayotismon sucking all light from the Real World…_

_The billion points of light…_

_The beautiful rays of light blinding MaloMayotismon's darkness…_

_All the DDs from all over the world gathering at digiworld…_

_The budding kids miserable…_

_Helping them…_

_The hope and light spreading…_

_MaloMayotismon destroyed…_

_Oikawa seeing his digimon…_

_Gennai returning Gatomon's tail ring…_

_Oikawa sacrificing his life…_

_Now, the kids repairing primary Village…_

_The plan decided by the digimon…_

_Gifting Gatomon with a camera…_

_Gatomon…_

_Suddenly, Hikari was pulled out of her reverie by a sudden cold gust of wind…_

"_Hikari! We are extremely sorry. We shall reunite soon, I promise, to…"_

_Suddenly Hikari felt a presence around her protecting her from all the darkness in this world._

_She turned around, her heart aching to see the owner of the voice…_

_As soon as it had come, the presence was gone._

_Hikari crumpled to the ground._

_Unable to bear it she had fainted and was out cold._

_**Well, how was it?**_

_**Any guesses who this voice and presence belong to?**_

_**Next chapter will be a bit clearer.**_

_**All the lines from "She taking Taichi's hand" till "Gatomon…" are flashbacks.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**__  
_


	6. A Discussion

_**Digimon**_

_Thanks to _

_Lord Pata_

_For reviews_

_Disclaimer : This is NOT my piece of work_

_Sorry, I took so long for writing again_

_Was busy reading other stories and on top of that my laptop crashed so we had to reboot it so I lost all my documents and stories and music… well it's a long story XD_

_So to make up for the absence a special extra long chapter_

_**Chapter 5: A Discussion **_

"_Hikari, wake up, are you… are you f… are you fine?" the anxious voice of Taichi whispered as foggy as a cold September morning._

_Hikari sat up and tried to get the tiny multicolored balls out of her vision; she still felt faint._

_She vaguely remembered how she had fainted: she had been thinking about the past and the she had heard a voice and felt its presence and then fainted._

_Gatomon._

_It was Gatomon's voice she had heard and her presence she had felt._

_She shook her head: she had heard and felt Gatomon because she had been thinking about her friend, which was the most logical explanation._

"_Better bury the past, and move forward Hikari, or else the past will drag you along with it" she said in her mind._

_Taichi was saying something._

"_What, we've finished all our food already? OK, I'll call up Yamato and tell him to bring some more food on the way"_

"_He acts surprised, he and Daisuke were the ones relentlessly pigging on the food on the way here" muttered Jou thoroughly angry with Taichi._

_**/*Yamato's car*/**_

"_Hey, Matt, can you pick up food on the way here?" shouted Taichi into the phone._

_Immediately Yamato held it away._

"_Hey, chill, buddy, no need to get so worked up and tense, sure we'll get the food. Yeah, listen up Tai, do we have an extra room over there, you see…" beep-beep-beep._

"_Drat it, the cell's out. Does anyone have their cell charger at hand?" demanded Yamato to the three people in the car. Sora, Takeru and a third, blonde shook their heads._

"_Well, you're definitely gonna be a surprise now cousin sis" sniggered Takeru looking at the blonde._

_**/*Beach house*/**_

"_Hey, there comes a car, wonder who's arrived" said Hikari gleefully rushing out into the driveway._

_Up the drive drew a flashy limo, Mimi's personal chauffeur driven car, music blasting from it and piled with luggage._

_Out plunged four teens: Mimi, Miyako, Ken and Koushiro._

_The chauffeur began taking out bag after bag of luggage._

"_Whoa, looks like you emptied the wardrobes huh?" said Hikari and Jou, nervously eyeing the luggage; wondering whether there would be any storage area suitable to hold this luggage in the beach house._

"_Yup" answered Mimi happily pushing back her pink hat._

_It was late in the evening and the kids had closed the doors, in fear of insects and other beastly, nocturnal creatures._

_The kids themselves were sitting in the drawing room around a table, clutching mugs of hot chocolate, made by Hikari and wrapped in blankets, playing cards._

_Only three more members remained to arrive, whose arrival the kids were awaiting._

_Quite suddenly, the kids heard the low purring of the car as it came up the slope._

_The kids rushed out._

_There silhouetted against the beach, reflecting moonlight, was Yamato's car._

_Four kids tired and exhausted trooped out…_

"_Wait a sec four kids? There were only three left to complete the gang, whose the fourth intruder?" pondered Hikari, glancing at the thin, slender, blonde like Yamato and Takeru, AND blue – eyed like Yamato and Takeru, and slightly, no mainly resembled Takeru._

_The four teens trooped into the house and plopped themselves into the comfortable arm chairs by the cheery fire._

"_Meet my sis, Saori, when mom and dad divorced she went and lived with Nanna and Nanny in France, thus the delicate looks, also she's the twin of Takeru" said Yamato, almost as if explaining all the raised eye brows around the room._

_Hikari suddenly felt a pang and a tug at her heart._

"_Here's a girl who's more closely linked to Takeru than I am" she thought._

"_What are you thinking about, Hikari, you're close to him too" she thought furiously._

_After a hearty meal of savvy and gravy with rice, all the kids went to sleep. _

_Hikari requested Taichi to have a talk with her, so long after the others left, Taichi and Hikari sat by the fire and talked about Hikari's hallucination._

"_We-ell, as much as I know u want me to believe that Gatomon is trying to contact us, you can't deny that all the digiports are sealed" he said gently._

"_I know Taichi, but isn't it just too much of a coincidence? That we should get separated from our partners in such a melodramatic and tragedy manner? And that just weeks, no, days after we separate, there is, let's say an occurrence in the digiworld which needs our immediate attention. So they send Gatomon to contact me, and tell me something" she said pleadingly._

_Now Taichi sat up, taking an active interest, in what Hikari was saying._

"_And maybe since they reversed the cards so they can't come directly. And since they're not contacting us in any known or legal matter, they are not able to get a clear cut connection, that explains why Gatomon faded out before completing what she had to say" exclaimed Taichi, eagerly._

"_That takes a lot of intelligence" remarked Hikari._

"_Gennai" they said in unison._

"_AAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from upstairs._

_**So how was it? Any guesses who is screaming and why he/she is screaming?**_

_**If there are any guesses please post in reviews column. **_

_**Also if you have any individual plots/theories/adventures/ideas/personal views/ PLEASE PLEASE either post them or PM them to me. It will be a favor.**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	7. Weird Happenings

**Digimon**

* * *

**Special Mention: Thanks to **

**Lord Pata**

**For reviews**

**Disclaimer : This is NOT my piece of work**

**Again a looooooooooooooooooooong chapter. This one I'm telling whose shouting so weirdly haha X D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 : Weird Happenings

* * *

Hikari and Taichi rushed out of the living room and upstairs and into the room which Iori, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru were sharing.

Takeru was sitting up in bed, his hair disheveled and tears streaming from his blue eyes.

Iori rushed over to his bed and gulped a glass of water down Takeru's throat.

Takeru sat up slowly and looked around and gulped and slowly got out of bed and rushed towards the door.

By that time every one in the house had heard Takeru scream and come rushing into the room; and it was Yamato's arms into which Takeru stumbled.

"Patamon, Patamon"Takeru stuttered.

Saori took Takeru firmly by his hand and led him downstairs and made him sit on the couch.

Then she went into the kitchen and started fumbling around.

"What happened, Takeru?" Yamato asked gently.

"Well, I was sleeping and then I got a dream: first meeting Patamon, then Patamon digivolving into Angemon and then MagnaAngemon and the Pegasusmon, and then I was jerked out of sleep, don't ask; I don't know, and there was Patamon hovering above my bed and he said : "Takeru ! We are extremely sorry. We shall reunite soon, I promise, to beat the darkness once and for all, to…"and saying that Patamon faded, completely vaporized. And I screamed…" completed Takeru accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Saori.

"Takeru" exclaimed Taichi horrified, eyeing Saori.

Yamato understanding the discreet look replied "Hey she's no intruder; she's got a partner too"

"Yeah, even I had to part with Lopmon" said Saori in a gentle sad voice.

The gentle voice was normal: she was always gentle in every aspect but sadness didn't make her.

"Well so we take it that all the DDs all over the world had to part with their Digimon"

Taichi ad Hikari exchanged glances and Taichi said "It's time Hikari and I told you something" Thus saying he urged Hikari.

Hikari related the events of the previous day and left everyone pondering.

"Well at least now it's a sure fact; the Digimon need our help to defeat darkness: an enemy" remarked Koushiro turning the recent facts over his head and arranging them.

"That's what I thought yesterday" Hikari eagerly remarked.

"Well, can we ponder upon this tomorrow, its midnight; I thought we came here to relax." Miyako complained.

One by one all the kids returning to their respective rooms: Hikari, Miyako, Sora, Mimi and Saori in a mattress in one room, Takeru, Iori, Daisuke and Ken in one room and Taichi, Yamato, Jou and Koushiro in one room.

The next day dawned a 'teeny-tinny bit cloudy' as put by Mimi, instead of the clear-blue skies-shining sun-yachting scenario that she had pictured.

The kids discussed a bit about Hikari and Takeru's reverie and then dropping the topic went off to enjoy. The boys went for swimming, Hikari and Saori cooking, Sora gardening and Mimi and Miyako sunbathing and cheering the boys as they raced.

In the kitchen Hikari and Saori were putting together a French Casserole.

"So how long have you been cooking" inquired Saori.

"Well, I adore it but then its not my ONLY hobby, I like photography and trekking and to some extent playing the flute, singing, and going to camp, 'coz who knows what surprises await'" said Hikari quoting Shakespeare.

Quite suddenly, Saori came over to Hikari ad asked "How long have you and Takeru been flirting?"

Being out of the blue, Hikari stammered and raised a perfect arched eyebrow to Saori.

Both the girls started laughing.

"I'm not a girlfriend jealous bitch sis, but just a curiosity" giggled Saori.

Suddenly Sora rushed in, wearing a mud-spattered apron and carrying a trowel. She said one word "Biyomon" and plopped into the nearest armchair.

Hikari rushed out to call the others while Saori gave Sora a glass of water and a chocolate truffle.

Gulping the truffle Sora calmed her fluttered nerves and breathed steadily and deeply.

The others rushed in and Taichi was the first one to reach Sora and as he fell by her chair Saori explained what had happened.

"Well, there I was gardening and thinking about how Biyomon used to go on and on about the fragrance of freshly dug earth, or wet soil, or some other marvel of nature… when I sat up ad wiped my eyebrow and then a pink fleck in the sky caught me eye and I stood up. It was coming straight towards me and I panicked. It flopped itself onto me and I fell back onto the land. The hologram said: "Sora ! We are extremely sorry. We shall reunite soon, I promise, to beat the darkness once and for all, to defeat an old enemy, one who has just awakened from the dark ashes and taken rebirth into a new form an enemy whom…" and then she disappeared just like that. One moment she was there, talking to me and the next moment she was gone like she wasn't there and you know what? I forgot to mention a point. When I got up and saw her, her back was to the sunlight, she was shielding my face from the sunlight and then you know when you see some object for a long time outlined against light its outline is burnt into your retina right? Meaning even after it disappears you can still see a faint border. There was nothing like that when Biyomon disappeared!" completed Sora.

Something clicked into Hikari's and Takeru's minds.

"Hey, Patamon had his back to the window through which the moonlight was streaming in" gasped Takeru.

"And I was standing facing TOWARDS the sunset and Gatomon kinda threw her arms AROUND me" gasped Hikari.

"Curios and strange" muttered Koushiro.

"Well, we'll just have to leave it where it is and see if there's any development of any sort or any progress, no not progress, any improvement maybe" said Koushiro and walked out and every one went back to doing what they had been doing before Sora's issue, except for Sora who went to catch a quick nap.

Soon Hikari and Saori too joined Mimi and Miyako and started swimming with the boys (both the girls were ardent and graceful swimmers).

Then Ken and Iori decided on an underwater race, the goal being to reach the rock upon which Hikari lay tied, untie her and bring her back to the shore.

Pheeeeeeeeee! went the whistle, blown by Yamato, and off went the boys, underwater.

Suddenly, halfway through Ken saw Iori being pulled by a water beast away from the track.

On instinct Ken followed it, struggling to keep up.

The water beast reached a cave and laid Iori down. As Ken neared he made out two sharp pincers: Submariamon!

"Iori ! We are extremely sorry. We shall reunite soon, I promise, to beat the darkness once and for all, to defeat an old enemy, one who has just awakened from the dark ashes and taken rebirth into a new form an enemy whom we all know perfectly, one who has been defeated too many times in the past. He is…" a wave suddenly washed over him and Submariamon left dropping a card and saying "Take him and the card back safely Ken"

Ken, astounded that Submariamon had FELT his presence, saw why Submariamon had said that: Iori had fainted.

Ken swam over to Iori put the card into his palm and dragging Iori returned to the shore.

Spluttering, he dropped Iori onto the white beach sand and dropped to his knees, exhausted.

Then he slowly got up.

Miyako rushed into his arms buried her face in his chest and cried "We were SO worried. If you had to go on an underwater expedition at least you could have sent and SMS couldn't you?"

Ken wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ken looked over Miyako's bare shuddering shoulder and looked directly into Daisuke's eyes and said "Iori was visited by Submariamon"

* * *

**Well so far its going according to the plan but I need new Digimon names for the good ones AND the villains. Any help to be gotten?**

**Also I need plots and ideas.**

**Thank you for ALL the reviews, Keep them coming !**

**Sayonara !**

* * *


	8. A Dark Knight Arises

_**Digimon**_

* * *

**Special Mention: Thanks to everyone**

**For reviews**

**Disclaimer : This is NOT my piece of work**

**Need fresh plots for the story, new Digimon and a fresh evil. Also need a battle scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : A Dark Knight Arises**

* * *

"Quick bring him in he might catch pneumonia" exclaimed Jou.

Ken and Takeru bought Iori inside the warm drawing room.

Once having laid Iori on the couch Ken narrated everything to all the kids and then paused as he took out the card which Submariamon had dropped. Ken handed the card to Iori who handed it to Koushiro. Koushiro said that he would examine the card at peace and then all the kids went back to their own work.

The next few days passed in this manner with ach of the kids meeting u with their Digimon when they were alone: Ken when he went on a walk found Wormmon in a spider's web, Mimi in the kitchen garden found Palmon disguised as a flower, Koushiro when he was playing Monkey Madness met Tentomon as one of the distracters in the game, Jou when he had gone fishing pulled in Gommamon as a fish, Veemon arrived same way as Patamon had, Miyako met Hawkmon same way as Sora did and Saori was the last one to meet her Digimon, in a pond when she had bent over to look at her reflection during a walk with Hikari.

"And then suddenly the trees cleared we saw a pond and I bent over to check my reflection, and there I saw Lopmon, he told me "Saori ! We are extremely sorry. We shall reunite soon, I promise, to beat the darkness once and for all, to defeat an old enemy, one who has just awakened from the dark ashes and taken rebirth into a new form an enemy whom we all know perfectly, one who has been defeated too many times in the past. He is an evil one and already we have fought with him. He is BlackKnightMayotismon, the newly digivolved form of MaloMayotismon. This time we, you and I will not be alone; the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity before he could ask.

Saori was the only one who had not felt faint after meeting with, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light and Unity will work together" saying that he left… and yes, my crest is Unity" confirming Daisuke's question her digimon.

"Strong girl" thought Daisuke watching Saori out of thoughtful eyes; her glistening blonde hair, her soulful eyes…

Soon all the digidestined returned to their work.

The digidestined knew that anytime now Agumon and Gabumon would contact: they were alert.

But nothing happened!

Three days passed and yet there was no sign of Gabumon and Agumon.

The kids were now starting to get suspicious.

"They haven't contacted yet. Why? And why not?" inquired Koushiro one night during a game of Snap.

"Hmm, not sure. Who knows maybe that's all the information they wanted to pass on, or maybe we have been hallucinating" remarked Daisuke throwing a card.

"I'm not so sure. I mean there must be a logical and perfectly sensible reasoning behind this" mused Koushiro.

"Koushiro, you always start reasoning whenever you're nervous. Come on man chill, they will make contact soon you don't need to… SNAP!!!!" shouted

Daisuke scaring the nerves out of everyone.

Saori looked at him and smiled inwardly.

"He's so funny and hilarious. I can't help being happy and sun-shiney around him, no one can" she thought.

She was starting to open up a bit more around the digidestineds.

She had always been a very shy and quiet girl, who always kept her thoughts to herself…

"**Saori, what do you think we should do? This border is pretty good but not good enough for a virtual pet's homepage right?" asked a pretty pink haired girl her best friend Zoë back in France.**

"**Uhm I don't know Zoë it might be good" she replied.**

"**Saori why are you always so quite?" Zoë asked.**

"**Uhm I don't know Zoë" she replied.**

"**And why don't you talk to anyone at school?" Zoë persisted.**

"**Well umm I don't know" she replied back.**

"**You know what Saori you're creeping me out and now too you're giving me the creeps" Zoë whispered.**

"**Umm I didn't know" Saori said.**

"**Well its time I should be leaving" saying that Zoë got up and walked out.**

But now around Daisuke Saori was starting to retrieve that sparkle of life which she had lost when her pet cat Miami had got killed by a car.

Saori shook her head and laughed a pretty quick laugh and walked out.

Daisuke noticed this and inwardly blushed.

* * *

**Well that's it I AM thinking of pairing Daisuke with Saori.**

**Hope u like it**

**Suggestion/character/digimon/villain/plot/idea is acknowledged.**

**Mail it to me**

**Phir milte hai!   
**


	9. What Happens Now?

_**Digimon**_

* * *

**Special Mention: Thanks to everyone**

**For reviews**

**Disclaimer : Roses are red**

**Violets are please**

**I don't own digimon**

**So please don't sue.**

**I am currently working on one more Artemis Fowl Harry Potter crossover which is fun. So if anyone knows both these stories, and want to read a good twisting story please read Stranger. I realized that I had committed a mistake, writing this chapter was the hardest, plus Stranger (which is DEFINETLY way more interesting) and exams and on top of that this chapter was hard to write as I didn't have ANY ideas so unless you guys out there come up with good ideas I guess it will "Goodbye to you hope we meet again" scenario with this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What happens now?**

* * *

Hikari woke up to the chirping of the birds and yawned, quickly stifling it: Miyako was still asleep and she could get VERY angry if her beauty sleep was spoilt.

Hikari quickly got dressed and moved out and into the forest to take a stroll.

She breathed in the fresh, crisp morning air deeply.

Walking through the trees a sudden thought pounced upon her:

All the other enemies they had fought so far had been tough, evil and ruthless. Would this one BlackWarriorMayotismon be the same? What would he be like and what was he categorized as evil for? World domination like the others? Or simply coz he had to be evil like Apocalymon? Or taunted and forced to be evil by a bigger boss?

These were the thoughts swimming around her head as she without noticing where she was going tramped on through the forest.

Suddenly she walked into Saori who was sitting under a tree, cuddled in its roots, crying!

Hikari was temporarily rendered speechless: Saori unhappy? Crying?

Hikari sat down beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Saori what's the matter, why are you crying?" Hikari enquired.

Suddenly the tree behind them wobbled.

Hikari and Saori hurriedly got up and away before the tree fell.

A green pincer could be seen through the leaves.

"SYTHERMON!" screamed Hikari.

"What's going on Hikari?" Saori cried.

"Saori get away that's a digimon" Hikari shouted.

"It sure doesn't look in a good mood" Saori said.

Suddenly Sythermon swooped down and picked them both up and the screams grew louder and shriller.

The next moment Sythermon wavered and disappeared, leaving a card behind.

* * *

"Miyako, where's Hikari?" Taichi demanded as he walked into the kitchen.

"Even Saori is not seen" fumed Yamato as he walked in too.

"Well I saw Saori walking out sobbing at the early hours of dawn, but I was too sleepy, and the next moment I had dozed of" remarked Mimi.

"And I did see Hikari walk out quietly to the forest for a walk" observed Sora.

Yamato and Taichi headed for the back door and were gone.

* * *

"Where could they have gone?" Yamato inquired impatiently.

Suddenly Taichi caught sight of a fallen tree some feet apart.

He hurried over to it without a word and Yamato followed.

Upon reaching there he found a card and a handkerchief with Saori knitted on it.

He handed the kerchief to Yamato and turned his attention to the card.

"It says something: 'If you have found this I must assume that my servant has done well. I have taken into hostage two of your members and intend to turn them evil and black. As soon as I finish that the world won't know the meaning of Light and Unity. BlackWarriorMayotismon.'" Taichi finished.

"They're gone, disappeared into the digiworld" whispered Yamato.

* * *

"But that MUST mean that somehow the digiports have been opened or else how that digimon would have reached here in the first place?" argued Koushiro.

Yamato and Taichi had reached back to the beach house and related the events to the others.

Takeru looked over at Daisuke to see how he would take the kidnapping of Hikari.

Daisuke was unusually quiet.

"Well I don't care whether the digimon HAVE or HAVEN'T entered the Real World, all I care is that my younger sister is stuck in the digital world, against her will, s in the hostage of an evil digimon, has no idea where her partner digimon is and is going to be turned into evil. I will absolutely NOT allow that to happen" screamed Taichi losing his cool and his control.

"We will find her Taichi, just relax cool down, it's not that WE WANT Hikari to be turned evil" began Sora.

"Nor do we want Saori to be turned evil" interrupted Takeru.

"Yes, but we need to have a plan, a definite base, we don't even know WHERE BlackWarriorMayotismon IS?" Sora said.

* * *

Hikari sat up groggily.

She remembered faint and distant visions of a sharp green pincer and her scream mingling with Saori's.

Hikari immediately looked around and observed that she was in a cavern type of room with a high ceiling and seemingly no door!

Then she observed Saori.

"SAORI! What happened to you?" Hikari rushed over and peered shocked by what she saw.

* * *

**Well I'll leave hanging on a cliffhanger but I promise I'll update sooner.**

**(I've already uploaded the next chapter just have to publish it but till then why not keep the suspense?)**

**Just remember what I said at the start.**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	10. Two More Disappear

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**Here's the next chapter: I promised I would update soon (that's coz my exams are approaching I won't be able to upload anymore THEN)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Two More Disappear**

* * *

"Where's Miyako?" Ken demanded.

It was twilight and all the kids were sitting around doing nothing: it was as if Saori and Hikari had been keeping them together after they parted ways with the digimon- like the knot holding the necklace in place.

Ken was walking all over the house searching desperately for Miyako.

She couldn't be found ANYWHERE!

* * *

"Saori wake up please" cried Hikari hammering her fists.

Meanwhile Saori was trapped inside a circular glass case suspended by invisible means.

There she lay floating in a translucent green fluid while Hikari battered the glass in vain: no sound reached Saori's ears, no sound COULD.

Hikari, tears streaming down her face, started twirling the buttons and dials on the counter jutting out of the base of the glass, below which was stainless steel.

"It's no use: she's trapped in a world from which only her nearest and her most distant person can bring her out, a world from which very few people come out alive: MY world" said a high cold voice, reverberating on the cold metal walls.

* * *

Tales: folk tales, fairy tales, horror tales. This world was made up of many tales- one for each person.

If so, then where was HER tale?

Or was she living in someone else's tale, a mere side role, and a minor part of some huger, grander tale?

And what about the type?

Was she living in a fairy tale or a horror tale?

Up till then: for the past few years, her life had been like a fairy tale, then because of one cruel act it had been blasted into smithereens.

Her life didn't make any sense.

She had always liked to be in control of her life, she had been able to and she had prided upon it.

The others who weren't, couldn't control their own lives had envied her.

Till then she had been driving on a straight smooth highway.

And then suddenly, she had turned a corner and advanced upon a coarse, farm path.

She was no longer controlling her own actions, her own deeds, like a puppet being controlled by superior hands, like a remote controlled car.

She was no longer her own master or rather mistress in her case!

The only thing which had kept her going was that someday a turn would come and when she took it she would be right upon the right and previous highway.

The flame of Hope had kept burning inside her, though dimly, it HAD been alive, and then BOOM! Another bombshell and the flame had extinguished.

Why was this happening to HER?

Was she being targeted by some superior force?

Or was she the main actress in her tale and all these happenings would lead to an end result?

Or were these happenings taking place around her, the plot of a finer, bigger plan, one which revolved around someone else, but whose result was due to the happenings around HER?

If so then she was being used.

* * *

"I HAVE to find her. She could be anywhere. Even she might have disappeared, who knows" fumed Ken.

"Ken you're not the ONLY one who's worried about Miyako. But you HAVE to understand we have no other option. It's dangerous outside, any of us can be kidnapped by his Henches" replied Iori gently.

"HEY LISTEN I DON'T CARE WHETHER I GET SUCKED IN IN THAT WORLD, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT MIYAKO'S ALL RIGHT!" Ken shouted at Iori who cowered by Ken's sudden outburst.

"Ken's right we can't afford to lose one more of our team, it's essential that we don't lose any more" replied Sora firmly.

"So you're coming with me too?" Ken asked hopefully.

"Yes I am" replied Sora as she got up.

They walked over to the door and took their coats and left.

* * *

"MIYAKO! MIYAAKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ken shouted.

"MIYAKO WHERE ARE YOU?" Sora shouted in the forest.

The two were navigating their way to the fallen tree: surprisingly it was gone!

They walked in on a clearing.

"Well we aren't progressing and its dark, best if we split up" suggested Sora.

"OK by me" Ken replied distractedly.

"I'll take this path you take that one" said Sora pointing towards a path to the left.

Ken nodded and rushed off.

* * *

Sora had only gone a few steps when she saw a glint out of the corner of her eye. She whirled around.

"MIYAKO!" she gasped.

She rushed over to her and fell on her knees beside her.

Suddenly she heard the rustling of leaves and when she looked up:

SLASH! A green pincer had dragged both Sora and Miyako, who was unconscious of the ground. Sora screamed, if they DID disappear like Hikari and Saori Ken would know.

Sure it worked Ken came rushing and jumped and managed to catch Sythermon's legs.

Suddenly a pincer came slashing down and all was lost: he was falling, falling through the trees and before he went faint he felt strong arms catch him and Sora's scream.

* * *

"Saori please wake up, please it's important that you wake up" Hikari cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you silly girl she wont wake up" the cold voice said again.

But in the meanwhile I have a small……… GIFT for you, through here pretty one" said the voice.

Hikari considered disobeying the voice but reluctantly agreed; obviously Saori was in his control who knew what he would do to her if she made him angry.

* * *

Hikari walked through the light and came out.

"HUH this is the same room" she could still see Saori inside her glass cocoon.

No, it was changing a second glass cocoon was emerging holding………..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hikari screamed louder than she had ever screamed shocked by what she saw, because what she saw, should not, could not be true, if she was caught the everything was over the game was up, there was no hope left in the world for Hikari.

How could this have happened?

Hikari fainted.

* * *

**There I'll leave it on a cliffhanger YET again.**

**Don't worry I'm updating pretty soon nowadays.**

**Can you guess who this unknown person is?**

**Truly even I don't have any idea (no, actually I DO) but**

**I wanna see all your ideas and thoughts.**

**So PLEASE tell me who YOU think it will be and whoever guesses correctly will get their name mentioned in the next chapter.**

**PS- Just PM me**

* * *


	11. How Many More?

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**I'm trying to upload as much as I can as fast as I can**

**And I take back what I said, this story is definitely growing more**

**Interesting nowadays.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: How Many More?**

* * *

"No, no I lost her, I let her go" moaned Ken.

"Ken wake up it's alright, you're safe now" said Takeru.

Ken suddenly bolted upright and gasped.

"Ken it's alright, you're not in danger" Takeru said.

"NO I lost her I let her go' cried Ken.

Ken had just come back from unconsciousness and was lying on the forest floor.

"Miyako, Miyako, Miyako I, I… I… I… lost her" Ken wailed.

"Ken sit up what actually happened?" Takeru asked.

"There were me and Sora searching for Miyako. We came to this clearing and then Sora suggested splitting up as it was getting dark and we hadn't found Miyako as yet. I had gone a few steps and Sora too, when I heard Sora mutter something. Then I heard a soft swooping sound and Sora's scream. I rushed over to find a Sythermon carrying Sora and Miyako in its legs. I jumped and caught its legs but it pushed me off with one of its pincers." Ken finished.

"Then you fell into my arms" said Takeru and kept quiet.

"But Takeru what were you doing here?" Ken inquired.

"Well you and Sora were taking a lot of time returning so Taichi and Daisuke sent me to search for you" replied Takeru.

Takeru got to his feet and helped Ken up when they heard a swooshing noise!

"DUCK its Sythermon" Ken shouted and Ken and Takeru ducked.

Takeru could feel the air Sythermon's pincers made when it slashed through the air.

"What's going on here? First Hikari and Saori, then Sora and Miyako now us?" shouted Takeru.

Precisely at that moment two People came running: Yamato and Mimi!

"Takeru NO!" Yamato screamed and taking a stick from the ground started hitting Sythermon with it.

Mimi stood helpless.

Sythermon ducked Yamato's blows and picked up Takeru and flew towards Mimi who let out a scream which rent the air as she stood helpless.

Sythermon ducked neatly towards her and scooped her up.

Mimi screamed even louder her scream mingling with Yamato's.

"MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Yamato shouted.

In the next moment Sythermon had wavered and disappeared.

* * *

"There we were me and Sora trying to find Miyako. We decided to split up as hadn't yet found her and it was getting dark. Sora had gone only a few steps when I heard her mutter 'Miyako' so I rushed back. Then before I could reach her she screamed. I rushed over to find a Sythermon taking her away. I jumped and caught its legs but it pushed me off with one of its pincers. It flew away and I fainted and Takeru caught me. Then when I came to Takeru was soothing me and then suddenly Sythermon appeared AGAIN, by the time Mimi and Yamato had arrived, and took off Takeru. Then he went towards Mimi and snatched her away" said Ken soberly to the others.

* * *

Hikari came to and started crying unstoppably.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS BLACKWARRIORMAYOTISMON? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Hikari shouted.

She ran over to the glass cocoon and started battering it.

"It's no use silly one. That glass will not break. Your digi partner is trapped forever unless I choose to forgive her and open that cage" the voice sneered lazily.

"Enough I can't stand crying" said a different female voice. "Get to the point" it ordered lazily.

"Silly one do you, now, know what it is like to lose the person dearest and nearest to you. Let's see you getting a taste of it, pretty one" the first voice said.

* * *

Miyako came to. All she remembered was going off to the forest in search of Hikari and Saori. Then an old lady had appeared and sold her a perfume. Miyako also remembered taking off the lid to smell the perfume. But she couldn't remember anything AFTER that.

"AH! Welcome. So you have come to finally. It's tiring for one to wait and watch a person come back to consciousness" said an unnaturally high voice.

Miyako turned over and sat up; she seemed to be in a metal cavern holding a glass cylinder.

She rubbed her eyes and was surprised to find no spectacles; she found them lying beside her, twisted in an odd angle.

She put them on and walked over to the glass cocoon to have a good look.

As she saw the person floating INSIDE the cocoon she screamed.

* * *

"MIMIIIIIIIIII, what happened to you?" Takeru screamed.

He battered the walls of the glass cocoon holding Mimi, her pink hair flying her red eyes closed.

"AH HA so even you have come to Prince of Hope. Welcome to my realm" said a mischievous female voice giggling all the time.

* * *

"AH Princess of Light I have an … order no… request for you. Please walk through the red door" said the cold voice.

Hikari looked up and wiped the tears and stood up shakily.

She spotted the red door and walked through it.

* * *

"Prince of Hope through the white light please" said the voice.

Takeru walked through the white light and appeared in the same room this time having TWO cocoons, the second one holding…

"PATAMON" Takeru shouted and glared upwards.

"What have you done you bitch? Revive Patamon back AT ONCE or I will hunt you down and then you will meet your doom" said Takeru.

"Oh Prince of Hope, anger doesn't suit your handsome face, and that's not the only shock I..." she began

"What about me?' demanded another high, cold male voice, interrupting the female one.

"I mean that's not the only shock WE have in store for you" corrected the female voice, timidly.

The male voice gave a sigh of satisfaction and replied "Continue on".

"Prince of Hope stand up" commanded the female voice and Takeru felt himself being lifted up against the pull of gravity.

After he stood up he noticed his dress: he was wearing a green armored suit and a yellow helmet in place of the cream bucket cap, the green and yellow shirt and the cream shorts he was wearing. The green sneakers and the cream gloves were also gone to be replaced by metal green and cream hand visors and green metal boots.

"Come Prince of Hope, GAME TIME" whispered the voice, and the insane manner in which it was said struck Takeru a cold chill to the back of his neck.

* * *

Hikari obeyed the high voice and when she walked through the door she was surprised to find a pink and white armor, pink visors on her arm, a pink helmet and white metal boots instead of the yellow shorts, pink and white shirt, the camera, the pink and white gloves and the pink and white high top sneakers she usually wore.

She walked through the red door and emerged in a haze of white bright light.

It was the first time that light had hurt her so badly, she was shocked beyond recognition!

She could make out a slim figure ahead,but she couldn't make out WHO it was as her wet eyes were unable to cut through the haze of white.

* * *

**So that's it for now.**

**I'm disappointed by all my readers, none of you wrote to me to tell me who was the person Hikari cried for, I hate all of you!**

**No pressure! XD**

**At least try to guess who's this slim figure (that's easy though I've almost pointed out the road and what's left is for you to take the turn!)**

* * *


	12. Good Ol' Gabumon 'N' Agumon To The Rescu

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**Thanx for all those gr8 reviews! : )**

**Also I know a really gr8 Artemis Fowl Fanfic if anyone's interested that is:**

**Why, Why Love – amantebandido**

**Last One Standing – amantebandido**

**Stranger – ME! :)**

**The reviews REALLY encourage me! ****Keep them coming **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good Ol' Agumon 'N' Gabumon To the Rescue**

"Well, from the start many have disappeared. We have no other option…" began Iori.

"So you say we should let them be turned evil in front of our own eyes?" interrupted Taichi and Daisuke.

"Did I say that?" Iori asked patiently coping up: after all their anger was obvious: Hikari had been kidnapped! But this time Iori was wrong: Daisuke was angry 'coz SAORI had been kidnapped!

Iori, Daisuke, Jou, Koushiro, Taichi, Ken and Yamato were sitting in the sitting room.

"Well now this sheds an all together different light on the situation" reasoned Koushiro.

They had decided that now with six members of their crew missing, it was risky for the remaining seven to wander around: thus the indoor conference on a sunny and windy day!

They had also decided that from now if anyone got snatched against their will the others would CERTAINLY follow!

So that's how they ended up in BlackWarriorMayotismon's trap:

That day they had decided that two of them HAD to be alone so that Mayotismon (A/N: I'm gonna refer to BlackWarriorMayotismon as Mayotismon from here on ok?) could come and grab them.

So that afternoon, after dinner, they packed up food and water in a backpack, made sure they had their digivices on them, and sent Taichi and Yamato outside on the pretext of sun basking! (WITH backpacks and all!) Whereas the others sat in the bushes keeping a close watch on Taichi and Yamato.

The trap was set!

* * *

"Princess of Light, your goal is to shoot down the person there you see in front of you. Take the gun and shoot the person there before he shoots you. If you shoot him I will allow you to have Gatomon back. Or if you fail to shoot him, your digipartner will remain there forever and will eventually freeze and the world will be absent from one person: _you_ !" sneered the cold voice.

* * *

"Prince of Hope, as I said before its GAMETIME! Your aim is to shoot down the robot in pink you see in front of you. If you do I will permit Patamon free! If you don't, I don't think the world will notice the absence of one certain boy: Takeru Takaishi! So take the gun and decide your fate, Prince of Hope!" said the feminine voice with a cold edge to her voice.

* * *

The time had come!

Taichi heard a rustling of leaves above him and saw a green pincer slashing the trees.

"It's arrived" Taichi shouted at the hidden kids.

It grabbed Taichi and Yamato when Yamato shouted "NOW" and the five hidden kids sprang out and went according to the plan.

Jou being the tallest grabbed Yamato's legs, then Ken the next tallest, after whom Daisuke followed, closely followed by Koushiro and finally Iori.

And in THIS way they all were transported to Mayotismon's base.

* * *

It so happened that Mayotismon's actual aim was different…

Taichi and Yamato came to. (Thankfully this time no one was held in a glass cocoon…)

As they sat up groggily, a high pitched female voice playfully said "Ah Kings of Courage and Friendship, welcome" Taichi and Yamato looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, and glanced about searching for the source of the voice.

"Oh marvelous, you think I will allow myself to be visible to you when I have kidnapped you? I can see you, obviously, but you can't" said the feminine voice.

"Now onto business, well in the last four years or so, you and your crew have caused me and my brother insufferable and unexplainable pain and sorrow. And now, now _it's high time we took our revenge"_ it said in a cold voice losing all its playfulness and enthusiasm, if it could be called enthusiasm.

"You see, you have caused us sorrow as we lost some one very near and dear to us, so now let's see _you _getting a taste of it. Please look through the glass" commanded the voice lazily.

Yamato and Taichi went over to the glass partition separating them from another room. In the other room they could see two slim figures; one encased in green and yellow and the other in pink and white.

"It should suffice to say that, under the green armor is Takeru Takaishi and other pink one is Hikari Kamiya. They think that the other is a robot. They believe that if they shoot the person in front of them first they can have back what is very near to them. But, I am more cunning. In fact, these guns are powered with dark spores, which on impact with human skin will enlarge and eventually take control of the whole body. So, they, themselves, are going to turn each other evil. Isn't this a "just fabulous" idea of mine? You see it takes a mastermind to come up with such ingenious plans…" the voice trailed away.

Yamato gave a forced snigger, and turned himself to the glass, where the battle had begun.

He watched helplessly as Takeru shot a darkbullet (A/N- a darkbullet is that bullet which contains a dark spore) towards Hikari, aghast by this anonymous villain.

"Who would have thought, that Hikari and Takeru, lovers just the previous week would be fighting for lives now?" Taichi gasped, as a bullet whizzed past Hikari's ear, missing her by inches.

"Taichi we HAVE to do something, we can't just sit around here and let them turn each other evil" Yamato spoke urgently.

"AH! Kings of Friendship and Courage please turn around. _We've_ got another surprise for you" the voice spoke up again.

Taichi and Yamato turned around……

* * *

Saori thought about the past few weeks and twitched. If Hikari was here she would have lifted up her head in hope; as it was she was fighting with Takeru.

At first she was on the straight smooth path.

Then she had read in the newspaper that a certain pop start Yamato Ishida had died. Shocked by this news she had persuaded Nanny and Nanna to allow her to travel to Japan and check it out for herself.

She reached there to find her brother hale and hearty: in fact, it had been a rumor that he was dead as for many weeks, any album from him hadn't released!

This was one year ago.

But she came back to France to learn that her Nanny had passed away.

Weeks later she had entered the digiworld for the first time and got her digipartner. But when she returned after her adventures, back to France, she witnessed her grandpa taking his last few breaths!

She was shocked beyond limit; to lose two relatives at once was a bit too much. Whom would she stay with, her paternal grandparents were dead too, and her parents divorced. Fortunately her brothers Takeru and Yamato were staying, for the time being, with their friends in a vacation house. Thus she had gone to stay there.

When she had gone there, she had been a broken spirit, the flame of Hope inside her completely extinguished: but now in the past few weeks, she had been retrieving it thanks to the DDs, especially Daisuke, charming Daisuke, and Hikari, with whom she had caught on really well.

So, this was why she was wondering, all about the psychology of tales!

* * *

Yamato and Taichi turned back to find that Mayotismon had succeeded in capturing Gabumon and Agumon!

They ran over to the two cylindrical glass cocoons and saw Gabumon and Agumon floating in a green liquid inside the cylinders.

All at once Yamato fell to his knees.

* * *

Takeru ducked the opponent's bullet and shot one of his own.

It was a 'do or die' battle.

_And time was running out!_

* * *

"YAMATO" shouted Taichi. "Look at Gabumon" he shouted urgently all the time shaking Yamato's shoulders.

Yamato hurriedly got up and looked in through the glass, trying to wipe away the mist in his eyes.

Suddenly he saw movement _inside_ the glass!

Then he saw a pair of light blue eyes open. He moved back and now he could see Gabumon stirring. Then the eyes opened completely and Gabumon opened his mouth to speak. Instead all happened was a few bubbles escaped from his mouth.

Then Gabumon clawed at the cocoon from _inside_ the glass and then, to Taichi's utmost surprise, the glass BROKE!

"Guess Mayotismon was concentrating so hard on making the outside break-proof, he forgot the inside" Taichi muttered.

"Guess he thought that since none of the digimon could wake, there would be no reason to worry about the inside" Yamato replied helping Gabumon up.

Then…………

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!"

"All is fair in love and war" muttered Yamato with a smirk.

* * *

Takeru was dodging and weaving all the time, trying to escape the robot's deadly weapon, and at the same time, trying to shoot the robot with his own deadly weapon.

* * *

As soon as MetalGarurumon was released he released Agumon too, and soon Agumon had Warp-digivolved to WarGreymon.

Soon they had broken through the glass separating them from the battle between Hikari and Takeru.

* * *

Takeru screamed loudly. The other robot was advancing towards him, he was stuck against a wall and it was shooting.

Suddenly out of nowhere there came a _swoosh! _And he felt himself being lifted.

* * *

"Hey what's going on here?" Hikari thought.

Suddenly she too felt herself being picked up.

* * *

"Takeru stop! Stop right at once, I say. Who would have thought that you and Hikari would be _fighting?_" Yamato exclaimed.

Takeru, seeing his elder brother stopped and removed his armor helmet.

"Yamato-san you here?" he exclaimed. He looked down and was relieved to see that it was only MetalGarurumon they were sitting on.

* * *

"Hikari! WHAT ARE you DOING?" Taichi gasped.

Hikari looked around and was surprised to see…

"Taichi-san you HERE?" she gasped and looked down and hugged WarGreymon.

* * *

After a lot of explanations the two young teenagers (Takeru and Hikari) understood that they were being trapped. They walked up to each other and apologized and everything was right again? Not…

"Well now to find the others. But first we HAVE to free Gatomon and Patamon, they can help too" said Taichi after Hikari and Takeru filled them up.

"And after that to find the other kidnapped crew _and_ the rescue party" said Yamato.

To enquiring looks from Takeru and Hikari they explained about the crew under Daisuke.

"But how will we find the _rescue crew_?" asked Hikari exasperated.

"For that, me and Taichi had placed almost _invisible_ detecting sensors on the _rescue_ party, and now all _we _have to do is follow this sensor which is indicated here on the tracker" said Yamato showing them a device which looked not unlike the one kids use to control the remote controlled toys.

The mission had begun…

* * *

**So THERE, I have FINALLY revealed who was thinking soooooooooo physiologically about tales of life…**

**It was **_**Saori.**_

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Plan to put the next one up soon……… (plan that is) :)**

* * *

* * *


	13. The Rescue Party Succeeds

* * *

**Digimon**

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**I do not own ANY digimon character except Saori.**

**Lopmon is taken from Tamers**

**So now my story really **_**begins**_

**I would like to thank all the reviewers!**

**Also I've got many requests for HikarixGatomon, MiyakoxHawkmon and KenxWormmon friendship scenes. I would like to ask: **_**What is a friendship scene?**_

**Please either PM me or review!**

**Also I don't **_**exactly **_**know the attacks of certain digimon**

**So some of them are mine**

**Thanks!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Rescue Party Succeeds**

* * *

"There, turn here" Hikari shouted.

"WarGreymon you heard her" shouted Taichi, as WarGreymon turned.

WarGreymon broke through the metal.

"Whoa! Looks like there's no entry through doors… have they even _heard _of doors?" Taichi exclaimed.

As they broke through they could see two glass cocoons, one holding Saori and the other holding Gatomon.

"Taichi, Hikari, its best if you get down here" WarGreymon suggested.

Hikari and Taichi slid off his back.

"INFERNO BLAST" WarGreymon shouted as he threw the ball of lava at the cocoon holding Gatomon.

As it broke the fluid flowed out bringing Gatomon with it.

As soon as Gatomon was out, Hikari rushed over to her and stooped and picked her up.

As soon as Gatomon lost contact with the fluid her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi-Hi-Hikari" she whispered.

Hikari held her close; as soon as she did that, a bright, pink light surrounded her and Gatomon.

As the light faded, they could see that Gatomon was healed.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon"

"Light Arrow" said Angewomon and directed it at Saori.

As that cocoon broke open, Saori jumped out and collapsed.

"Light of Javelin" cried Angewomon and immediately light flowed through her to Saori and Saori was healed.

* * *

"There, turn here MetalGarurumon" Takeru shouted, as MetalGarurumon blasted through the wall.

"Blue Laser" shouted MetalGarurumon, as he broke open Patamon's cocoon.

As soon as Patamon was out he digivolved to Angewomon and healed Mimi with his Celestial Charm attack.

Soon they flew out with Mimi on MetalGarurumon behind Yamato.

"Now to find the others" said Yamato.

* * *

WarGreymon turned left and there were Yamato and Mimi upon MetalGarurumon and Takeru upon Angemon.

"Now Taichi if you'd be so kind as to show us those trackers" Yamato requested.

Taichi produced a whole lot of debris before coming upon the trackers.

"Ugh, the last time these jeans were cleaned was maybe back in our digihome" Hikari gasped.

On the trackers they could see two groups: one of Daisuke, Ken, Sora, Miyako and the other with Koushiro, Jou and Iori moving steadily southwards.

"Daisuke and Ken said they would rescue Sora and Miyako and Jou, Koushiro and Iori are trying to find the rest of the digimon. Come on, through here" said Taichi as he led the way on WarGreymon's back.

* * *

They set off, with Taichi and WarGreymon maneuvering the way to Daisuke's group.

They seemed to go for hours and hours, and hours, and hours, and hours…

…until at last Hikari fell asleep on Angewomon, exhausted after dodging Takeru's (though it wasn't _his _fault) (nor was it _hers_) bullets.

Takeru watched as Hikari slept with a tender expression on his face, which Taichi noticed.

"The faster this whole mess is cleared, the better. This digi mess has been going on for many years now and soon we'll have to settle, then what?" Taichi wondered.

Suddenly as they rounded a corner, WarGreymon stumbled and fell…

* * *

Daisuke shouted "Come on faster faster we need to keep moving"

Daisuke, Ken, Sora and Miyako were running through a dark tunnel with no lights expect a fluorescent haze seemingly emitted by the walls!

As they advanced they rounded a corner they bumped into……………………………………… _nothing _!

* * *

"INFERNO BLAST" WarGreymon shouted.

The wall boomed and shook.

* * *

"Hey what's happening' Daisuke shouted as the wall in front of him shook and boomed.

"Everyone stand back" came a voice from the other side of the wall, sounding very like Hikari's, Takeru's and Taichi's mixed.

* * *

"EDEN'S JAVELIN OF LIGHT" cried Angewomon.

"EDEN'S PUNCH 'O' HOPE" cried MagnaAngemon (digivolved from Angemon).

"PUNCH 'O' FLAMES" cried MetalGreymon.

Suddenly there appeared a crack in the wall and the wall, giving a huge groan, gave way as it crumbled.

After the dust cleared, they could see Daisuke, Sora, Ken and Miyako with dazed and surprised expressions on their faces.

"WOAH" was all Daisuke could manage.

* * *

"This way, see this sensor, it shows they're through ………………… HERE" shouted Koushiro as he turned and ran into a room FULL of glass cocoons holding the DDs partners.

Then they sat down according to the plan...

* * *

"Faster, Koushiro and t he others have stooped moving, which means that they MUST have found the digimon shouted Daisuke, keeping his eyes on the sensors.

Daisuke was riding on MagnaAngemon with Takeru, Ken on MetalGreymon with Sora and Taichi, Miyako on Angewomon with Hikari and Yamato, Mimi and Saori on MetalGarurumon.

* * *

"There they come" shouted Iori.

The others looked up and saw four digimon making their way towards them.

They jumped aside as MetalGarurumon skid to a stop beside them.

"WOAH, that's called arriving in style" shouted Daisuke as MagnaAngemon flipped and landed.

"HURRAY" shouted Saori, "now I can see Lopmon at last" she exclaimed.

All of them rushed into the room and saw that all the digimon were captured there.

They quickly set to work, or rather the digimon which were freed did: MetalGreymon and MetalGarurumon set off, breaking open all the glass cocoons and Angemon and Angewomon woke or rather healed the digimon.

After some time, all the digimon were revived and were having a teary reuniting.

"Now to find that bitch" gritted Takeru.

"And that murderer" said Hikari, equally firm.

All of them stood up.

Taichi boarded Greymon, Yamato on Garurumon, Sora on Birdramon, Koushiro on Kabuterimon, Mimi on Togemon, Jou on Kabuterimon with Gommamon beside him, Takeru on Angemon, Hikari on Aquilamon with Gatomon beside her, Daisuke on Veemon, Miyako on Aquilamon, Iori on Ankylomon and Saori on Rabbitmon.

(A/N - Rabbitmon is a digimon I created. It's a huge dusty brown rabbit almost as big as Garurumon)

"Now it's GAMETIME" Takeru muttered, as he hoisted himself up his digimon and as the others did the same.

* * *

**So that's it.**

**For you who do not know the order I'm telling the order of digimon.**

**Trainer ****Rookie ****Champion ****Mega ****Ultimate**

**Taichi ****Agumon ****Greymon ****MetalGreymon ****WarGreymon**

**Yamato ****Gabumon ****Garurumon ****WereGarurumon ****MetalGarurumon**

**Sora ****Biyomon ****Birdramon ****Garudamon ****Pheonixmon***

**Koushiro ****Tentomon ****Kabuterimon ****MetalKabuterimon ****HerculesKabuterimon***

**Mimi ****Palmon ****Togemon ****Lilymon ****Rosemon***

**Jou ****Gommamon ****Ikkakumon ****Zudomon ****Vikemon***

**Takeru ****Patamon ****Angemon ****MagnaAngemon ****Seraphimon***

**Hikari ****Salmon^ ****Gatomon ****Angewomon ****Ophanimon*/Magnadramon***

**Daisuke ****Veemon ****ExVeemon - - **

**Iori ****Armadillomon ****Ankylomon - - **

**Miyako ****Hawkmon ****Aquilamon **

**Ken ****Wormmon ****Stingmon **

**Saori ****Lopmon* ****Rabbitmon*+ ****Antylamon* ****Cherubimon***

**_*-These digimon do NOT appear in the original digimon series._**

**_+-My creation_**

**_^-appears RARELY_**

**So I hope that was useful.**

**Keep those reviews coming and I will keep the story coming! ******

**Au revoir!**

* * *


	14. A Lil Help from Gennai AGAIN

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**I do not own ANY digimon character except Saori and Janie**

**And **_**of course,**_** BlackSorcerermon and BlackWitchmon **

**As are Sorcerermon and Phariemon**

**Lopmon is taken from Tamers**

**I do not know what to say in the author's note, except that I'm pretty much bored now, since the hols have begun and school has broken out**

**I guess I'll be able to update faster now (hopefully)**

**As for when I'm on vacations which might be for 10-12 days in April**

**And 10-15 days in May I'm afraid I won't be able to update AT ALL**

**Except for maybe in May, might see.**

**And Hey! I forgot to tell you all, the 16****th**** of April is my birthday so as a special treat this chapter's gonna be xtra long!**

**So anyways let's continue.**

**I'm bringing Gennai in here in this chappie**

**A/N- Diaboromon occurs in the movie of digimon so for those who do not know of that movie can watch it on YouTube (that's what I did) XD**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Lil Help from Gennai AGAIN**

* * *

After everyone had mounted their digimon they set off in the general direction.

Soon they came to a fork.

One party took the left turn: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jou and Koushiro.

The others: Saori, Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Iori, Daisuke, Miyako took the right bend.

"So the plan: if anyone comes upon the villains they must activate the tracker at ONCE, which will give off a radio proactive wave which when targeted properly and under correct circumstances might beep indicating sodiochlorine, which will help the other team track you" said Koushiro to several bemused glances from the crew.

"OK, in short just press the little green button at the bottom and it will start beeping and will eventually lead one team to the other" completed Koushiro with a sigh: no one understood him.

They set off…and continued… and continued… and continued… and continued… and continued… and, I guess you must have got the idea by now, so I'll continue to tell of when things began to happen.

The second team consisting of the newest DDs turned and there a strange sight beheld them: an old man, with a woman crying in his shoulders behind metal bars.

"GENNAI" cried Takeru, Hikari and Saori and rushed over.

"Ah Hikari my sweetheart, Saori my daughter, you have grown Takeru my son" said Gennai, with a sigh.

"Gennai, why are you behind bars, are there cops in the digiworld too?" Saori asked anxiously.

Hikari remembered an outing at the digiworld when Miyako had got her Crest of Sincerity, at that time there had been a cop.

She sniggered.

Gennai looked over.

The woman with Gennai looked up.

"Uh, Gennai who are these? Are they messengers of BlackSorcerermon? "she panicked.

"Talk about major freaking" whispered Saori in Hikari's ear.

Both the girls giggled.

"No dear, they're the digidestined, they're here to help us" consoled Gennai.

Now the three DDs exchanged glances.

"DEAR? You got a girlfriend?" gasped Takeru.

"Oh great, I can't believe it, a sixty year old guy can get a girlfriend but not ME?" complained Daisuke irritated.

"I'm hundred and twenty young man" said Gennai.

"Oh great, that's EVEN MORE greater" grumbled Daisuke.

"Oh no no this isn't my GIRLFRIEND, she's my wife" said Gennai.

"WHAT?" gasped Hikari, Saori and Takeru.

* * *

"I guess I never mentioned I had a wife, huh kids? Meet Janie, my wife…" completed Gennai.

He had just introduced himself and his role in the earlier battle with Apocalymon to the new digidestined.

He had also told them all about how the earlier digidestined had fought and since Takeru and Hikari, nor the others, ever told this story to the new digidestined; it was a bit, no a bit too much, of an embarrassment for Takeru and Hikari. Then Saori told her part of the story.

"Well, four years ago, about the time Taichi's gang went in, I too was sucked into the digital world. There I met Lopmon, and we bonded quicker than Fire and forest. Well, we had adventures of our own, we _were_ on our own on File Island" she completed patting Rabbitmon on her big furry ears.

To tell completely the truth, she had missed out several facts which she mentioned later after the whole mess was cleared up.

At that moment Iori gasped… "We forgot about the others" and taking out the tracker he pressed the green button "They HAVE to know that Gennai is here" he explained.

Soon the others were there and everything was explained to them

"Pretty soon you called us here" Yamato muttered.

"The important thing now is how de we find BlackWarriorMayotismon?" asked Koushiro.

"Whose BlackWarriorMayotismon?" asked Janie.

Then the whole thing had to be told again until everyone grew tired, but it was a good thing that they did cause after Taichi had finished Palmon exclaimed "But we never visited you in the first place, when you say you were at the vacation house"

* * *

"They have met" said the female voice owner (FVO) to the male voice owner (MVO).

"It is, all in all, a good thing" said MVO.

'So you are saying we shouldn't separate them?" said the FVO indignantly.

"Good will come out of it" said the MVO.

'When the Kings of Friendship and Courage broke open their partners' cages, you interfered when I was going to stop it, and I will not bear this prevention" complained the FVO.

She was about to walk out of the room when a dark hand caught hers and pulled her down.

"_You will listen to me_" said the MVO.

* * *

"But…you…came…spoke…trap…_oh! Palmon_" cried Mimi.

Then again Koushiro started his reasoning, Mimi cried that they were trapped, Taichi fumed, Daisuke fumed and raged, Saori puzzled, Hikari doubted and Takeru pondered.

Even Gennai was genuinely puzzled and it seemed to the older DDs quite worried and tense.

"AH, I see you have met. Come you are welcome DDs, come to me, and all will be explained in good time. Yes, all you have to do is follow the green lights and they will lead you to me" said the male voice.

"Don't listen…" started a female voice but she was cut off, and then everything was quiet again.

Suddenly green lights went on in the passage and Taichi and Daisuke got up. Immediately Ken and Yamato pulled them back.

"Get some sense, through your thick skulls, goggle boys. We have no plan of action, no definite guarantee, no back up, and you are ready to walk into the enemy's arms? Didn't you hear the girl: 'Don't listen…' she was _warning_ us" said Yamato and Ken together.

"No she wasn't, she was speaking to _him_" said Taichi.

Meanwhile Gennai and Janie had turned pale and white, nobody except Hikari noticed this.

After a long and heated argument (which will take too long to write down and on bad words on both sides, Taichi and Daisuke's and Ken and Yamato's) it was finally agreed that after a hearty meal they would set off.

* * *

Soon they were off, following the brilliant blaze of the green lights, of course, they made Hikari sick.

Soon they reached a door set deeply into the wall. After glancing back at the rest, Taichi stepped out and gulped.

"I guess this is it, then. There's no turning back now. If I die before I say this: Sora I have always loved you. Hikari you are the apple of my eye and will always be I love you and Yamato, we have shared a long and fruitful friendship and I have treasured it…" he choked off.

Daisuke thought he should tell Saori how he felt but suddenly he snapped himself out of it.

"Open the door already, we're not gonna die, we have our digimon with us" he said firmly.

Taichi reached out and touched the knob of the door and then drew back gasping: the door had melted at his touch and inside was a hole of blackness rather like an abyss.

From inside there ensured a voice: "Come in" it said.

All the others looked at themselves and walked in.

There was standing in an ultimate reality, BlackWarriorMayotismon a.k.a. BlackSorcerermon

* * *

BlackWitchmon moaned: she had warned them, now what happened to them was not her fault; it was their fault and her power-hungry, impatient brother BlackSorcerermon's.

* * *

BlackSorcerermon was terrifying: with a black pointed mask covering his face, thin red lips, pointed fingers, long limbs and a black cape, he displayed the worst looks of a partial human.

"It's time we had a little…_talk_ digidestineds. FOLLOW ME" he thundered, leading them out of the black room into another with green lights and several glass cocoons holding the most grotesque and disoriented digimon you could ever imagine.

But what caught everyone's eye was the cocoon holding a female human, not unlike BlackSorcerermon. She, too, had thin red lips and long eyelashes bordering her ebony black eyes. Her silky black hair flew out in all directions, due to the green fluid and she seemed short as her long limbs were folded up, but as BlackSorcerermon spoke everyone's attention turned to him.

"I see you have already found out that, the digimon which visited you were definitely my fakes. I'll tell you what happened. Long ago, you killed two of my best friends Apocalymon and Diaboromon. Well, I'm angry, to put it in a nutshell. So now, I'm gonna take my well deserved revenge, on you. Have you realized, Kings of Friendship and Courage that all the kidnappings revolved around those whom _you _loved? Of course there was the matter of convincing you that the digiworld was in great mortal danger. So I had a brainwave. I captured your digimon and made perfect replicas with their data, I'm sorry that I had to, uhm, harm your perfect little toys to acquire some of their data, but if they had cooperated with me, they needn't had gotten hurt at all, especially the Cat Queen, Gatomon. But the other problem was Gabumon and Agumon, they were strong and aggressive and opposed to getting captured or … uhm… drugged. So I had to capture them and store them, or rather preserve them in the glass cocoons before they were fully drugged. And of course the effect of the nanochromiac doesn't work if the victim isn't fully drugged, that's the green liquid, so of course I couldn't acquire _their_ data, so they didn't come _back to you_. And you were wondering why your digimon had their backs to the light and were protecting you? Well, you must have got it by now, that I'm a very evil digimon, so I can't bear light, thus the dimness, so of course the digimon which _I _will obviously be afraid of the dark, thus they were protecting you. And the person who said "Don't listen…" was indeed warning you. She was trying to save your lives; she was merciful after she realized my intentions. But she paid for it" completed BlackSorcerermon turning to the biggest cocoon holding the black girl.

Hikari felt sick and angry.

Suddenly Taichi lunged forward "You cursed dog of a COWARD. YOU DRUGGED THE DIGIMON, YOU COWARD, YOU CURSED DONKEY, YOU USELESS HEAD OF A BITCH, MAY YOUR PARENTS HAVE SHAME FOR GIVING YOU LIFE, THAT YOU HARM THOSE OF YOUR OWN RACE" Taichi began. "Data" interrupted Koushiro. "Those of his own data" he said. "Well, my parents do have shame that they gave birth to me and my dear sister, of whose mercy you are here, and would have been saved had you paid heed to her warning" said BlackSorcerermon, pointing at the glass cocoon, "BlackWitchmon".

Suddenly for no reason Janie started crying unstoppably. "Stop it Sorcerermon, why have you turned so cruel and evil, you weren't like this before, nor was Phariemon, you both have changed drastically and it's all due to those friends of your, LadyDevimon and Apocalymon and Mayotismon and Diaboromon, you were sweet and pure not harmful and dangerous and purely evil" she broke down.

"What are you saying Janie?" gasped Taichi as the words sunk in.

"You guessed correctly, Taichi. I and Janie were the first People on digiearth. Before it came to be known as the Digiworld it was known as the Digiearth. As it was, distinctly an Earth. We were fed up of our lives on Earth, and had no more life left so we sought another planet where we could start a whole new generation of breed, where peace would reign and there would be no corruption and evil. So to start off new life, we created Sorcerermon and Phariemon, and for many years there was peace. Our aim was that Sorcerermon and Phariemon would give birth to new digimon as we named them, for digital monsters. Unfortunately some of the data which I had used for creating Sorcerermon and Phariemon escaped and turned black and evil, creating three new digimon, namely, Diaboromon, Apocalymon and LadyDevimon and Mayotismon was Diaboromon's cousin. So one fine day, Sorcerermon and Phariemon were playing in the garden when they strayed away. Then they met these four digimon who turned them evil, and from that day me and Janie have hoped that all they did was to attack Sorcerermon and Phariemon or just turn them black not their hearts, and hope and hope that one day we can be with our dear little digimon again, as we loved them more than we loved our true children back on earth, who had disinherited us" completed a nostalgic Gennai.

"That is not what happened. Me and _Phariemon_ wandered away to find our ball, and we met my dear friends there laughing and having a good time. When we talked to them and told them about our _parents_, they laughed. They told us that how come though you were our parents you were so different from us? Then we learnt that you had not _given birth _to us, but rather _created us_. We were angry to think that we could be created; it was a shame for us. And when we learnt their carefree and happy ways, we saw how different a life they lived, though they too were created, from our lives, we were always bossed around by our so called _parents, _without allowing us to have one ounce of fun at all. And we decided that from that day on, that no digimon would ever again be created or destroyed, me and BlackWitchmon and joined our friends and since that day we were living happily until these interfering prigs of digidestined came and spoilt everything" shot back BlackSorcerermon sharply and coldly.

"That too, is a lie. Your _friend_ Mayotismon created two digimon Arukenimon and Mummymon, who he destroyed in the dimension between our world and the digiworld" said Hikari stepping forward feeling sorry for BlackSorcerermon and BlackWitchmon.

"It matter not, it matters not what they did, or what they believed, it matters not that one of them did do things which we didn't like. It matters not that we turned evil. All that ever mattered to us, all that we ever cared was… you" he said pointing at Gennai and Janie. "Until we learnt that you had _created _us" he completed.

"Weren't you listening? _They cared for you more than they cared for their own children back on Earth, they loved YOU more" _said Daisuke strongly and firmly.

"It matters not. You better bid them adieu as they are now ready to leave this world forever and ever" he said his voice turning to a whisper as he flung out his right hand.

"STOP" cried a female voice just as BlackSorcerermon's hand began glowing and tingling with black. They all turned to the glass cocoon from which pink light was flooding out. Instantly Hikari felt at home and as she did so, she flew to the cocoon as did Saori, Gatomon and Rabbitmon.

"You will destroy no more" said the voice and out floated a beautiful fairy like digimon, Gatomon, Rabbitmon, Hikari and Saori in ultimate power and light.

The fairy like digimon was none other that Phariemon, the love for her parents had transformed her, and there was no trace of evil around her now. Instead on her head rested a golden tiara her hair turned blonde, a soft golden dress golden glass slippers, and four magnificent glittering wings, she seemed to cast of a gentle, steady golden glow. Her red lips now seemed more beautiful and plush and her eyes turned a chocolaty brown.

And as she floated out Hikari and Saori transformed. They seemed to give out a beautiful pink light and seemed more beautiful than any human girl.

And the other miracle which happened was this: Gatomon and Rabbitmon digivolved.

"Gatomon Warp digivolve to… Magnadramon"

"Magnadramon mode change to… Ophanimon"

"Rabbitmon Warp digivolve to… Cherubimon"

"Oh foolish digidestineds haven't you learnt. Any force will not stop me" whispered BlackSorcerermon, as he flung out his hand and released a black power force which knocked everyone out. As it came in contact with

Ophanimon and Cherubimon, they both transformed and collapsed as Salamon and Lopmon. Hikari and Saori too collapsed and fainted and Phariemon fell to the floor.

What would happen now?

* * *

**Thanx for all the reviews**

**So how was this chapter**

**I'm excited in one day it's MY BIRTHDAY  
YAY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So this one's a long chappie**

**But unfortunately as I said I might be leaving for my native place either on 16 or 17**

**So after that till April 29 no updating (sorry)**

**After that in May possibly**

**Au revoir!**

* * *


	15. The Battle

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**My Digimon characters:**

**Saori, Janie, BlackSorcerermon, BlackWitchmon, Sorcerermon, Phariemon, MagnaDragomon, WarShurekimon, MegaLubimon, Driggmon.**

**Lopmon is from Tamers, Diaboromon from the digimon movie Diaboromon Strikes Back.**

**As you all might know, the first digidestined in the digiworld were the Frontiers.**

**Though they appear after the rest, DD's 1, DD's 2, Tamers, they were the first then came the DD 1 then DD2 and THEN Tamers and last of all Savers.**

**So I have used that point to make a myth here in this story.**

**Quite confusing I know, I hope you understand.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Battle**

* * *

"Your death approaches, and fortunately, you can't do anything about it" whispered BlackSorcerermon.

Unfortunately, that's true, thought Iori desperately.

"Wait BlackSorcerermon, wait, and don't make any other big mistake, which you later might, will, repent. Think back and try to remember what exactly Mayotismon told you…" said Phariemon.

"No, I have done that often many times, and found no sense in it, so don't divert the topic, dear sis, if you had been sensible, you wouldn't have to die right now" laughed BlackSorcerermon.

"I'm sorry Sorcerermon but I have to make you see sense, always when I was wrong you used to rectify me, now I'm gonna do the same thing for you" saying this Phariemon raised a hand and directed it towards the fallen Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon.

"You three, when Warp Digivolved make the legendary Three Angels. Many thousand years ago, three angels used to rule the digiworld, out of which one got corrupted. They appointed warriors to protect the digiworld. That is history. But today I am going to tell you a fact which revealed itself to me during my sleep in the glass cocoons. You three" pointing at Lopmon, Salamon and Patamon "are the three ancient sovereigns' direct descendants. Thus their power lies inside you. All you need is a boost, to get that power going so I am going to provide you with that extra boost" Saying this she flung out her arms towards the three and released a golden glow which bathed the three amazed digimon.

"Salamon Warp digivolve to Magnadramon"

"Magnadramon Mode Change to Ophanimon"

"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon"

"Lopmon Warp Digivolve to Cherubimon"

Suddenly the room seemed extra bright. "The Cure of Hope" shouted Seraphimon, pointing towards Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon.

"Light Heal" cried Ophanimon pointing towards Tentomon, Gommamon and Palmon.

"Unity Heals" cried Cherubimon pointing towards Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

All the ten digimon flew in the air.

"Agumon Warp digivolve to WarGreymon"

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon"

"Biyomon Warp digivolve to Pheonixmon"

"Tentomon Warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon"

"Gommamon Warp digivolve to Vikemon"

"Palmon Warp digivolve to Rosemon"

"Veemon Warp digivolve to MagnaDragomon"

"Hawkmon Warp digivolve to WarShurekimon"

"Wormmon Warp digivolve to MegaLubimon"

"Armadillomon Warp digivolve to Driggmon"

MagnaDragomon had four fiery red wings and sharp claws; he was the modified version of ImperialDramon Dragon Mode. WarShurekimon looked the cross between a ninja, a samurai and a kung fu, karate, martial arts expert.

MegaLubimon looked like a cross between Lilymon and Stingmon.

Driggmon was the magnified improved Fighter Mode of Drillmon.

"That's it. Give up before you lose Sorcerermon. That's thirteen Megas against one. There's no chance you're gonna win. Repent and come Sorcerermon. I'll be waiting for you in Primary Village…" said Phariemon her voice fast fading! She too was fading away! She had used her complete power to provide power to Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon! She was returning to Primary Village to be born as any other normal digimon.

"Haha, foolish little girl. You never realized did you that me and my friends Mayotismon, Apocalymon and Diaboromon gave little friend BlackSorcerermon here some gifts did you. We gave him the power to digivolve to the last most level of digivolution: Ancient Sovereign. With this digivolution power he consists of ten Megas. That would easily make huge losses to your team" said a cold voice and instantly Ophanimon cried "Invisible Light".

An invisible power field was sent out around the digimon and the DDs seen only by the Holder of the Crest of Light, Hikari.

"Show yourself" cried Ophanimon.

Suddenly in air appeared a black deviless. She had torn black clothes, red lips and a black chain around her.

"Hello, LadyDevimon. It's time we settled a score. Seems you weren't destroyed or satisfied by the blow I and Aquilamon gave you just few weeks ago were you" whispered Ophanimon rising to come in level with her old time rival LadyDevimon.

"No I wasn't, that blow just wiped me from the Real World, that play town, but not from her, which will soon be mine. But I see Angewomon that you have acquired new looks, useless though they are, I too must be on the same level as you to make this duel fair" replied LadyDevimon.

"Don't talk to me about fairness" snarled Ophanimon.

"LadyDevimon digivolve to EmpressDevimon"

"Now we both are Megas we can begin……… Taunting terror" cried EmpressDevimon, the queen over darkness, descended directly from Darkness.

"Invisible Light" shouted Ophanimon. Above it was a duel of flashing lights, below was a war of terror.

"Attack of Inferno" cried WarGreymon raising his hands towards BlackSorcerermon and shooting out red fire bullets and rockets.

"It's hopeless we're gonna lose" thought Takeru and was instantly shocked. He was the holder of the Crest of Hope. THE Crest of Hope. If he himself lost Hope then everything would crumble.

Within him shone the light of Hope and Light was the Hope that kept everyone going.

As soon as he realized this an amazing thing happened: a brainwave came to him!

He made his way over the fallen debris to Hikari crawling and pulled her down.

"You have to convey to Ophanimon to keep distracting EmpressDevimon, she's not given BlackSorcerermon the power of the Ten Megas yet. There's still a chance that we can finish him off, and then we can deal with her" he told her urgently. She nodded and kissing Takeru on his lips got up and made her way over below Ophanimon and shouted, "Ophanimon, distract you-know-who. She hasn't given the power to the second you-know-who yet. We'll try and finish the second one off. You distract the first"

Ophanimon nodded her understanding and cried Eden's Javelin and a white net flew from her hands to EmpressDevimon and bound her.

"Everyone gather" cried Takeru, even as Ophanimon sent out another invisible shield to protect them.

"Ophanimon is to distract EmpressDevimon as best as she can. Meanwhile all you digimon hit BlackSorcerermon with the most powerful attacks you've got. EmpressDevimon did not give the power she spoke of to him yet, there's a chance we might beat him" he explained. Everyone nodded and the DDs stood back and wished their digimon luck, good luck.

"Inferno Attack" cried WarGreymon.

"Howling Blaster" cried MetalGarurumon.

"Ring-o-Flames" cried Pheonixmon.

"Electric Surge" cried HerculesKabuterimon.

"Whirlpool Mess" cried Vikemon.

"Tangle of Creepers" cried Rosemon.

"Seventh Heaven" cried Seraphimon.

"Fist of Flames" cried MagnaDragomon.

"Ninja Hunt and Peck" cried WarShurekimon.

"Drill Power" cried Driggmon.

"Mega Byte Sting" cried MegaLubimon.

"Hands of Unity" cried Cherubimon.

"And now, for the final touch Doors of Paradise" cried Ophanimon. Somehow she had succeeded in binding EmpressDevimon and from above had thrown the last attack.

"Now to deal with the last one" said Cherubimon and rose to meet Ophanimon as did Seraphimon.

"Seventh Heaven"

"Hands of Unity"

"Doors of Paradise"

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHH, Fie on you Ophanimon, you played against the rule of fairness" cried EmpressDevimon, as she started fading.

Seraphimon quickly de-digivolved to MagnaAngemon and using his Gate of Destiny attack sealed EmpressDevimon forever.

As soon as the Gate of Destiny closed, though another gate opened.

This one was shining………

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chappie, compared to the last one, but that was where everything was explained.**

**Anyway after a long break I've uploaded so I have moved out of my routine.**

**And yeah the Megas of Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Armadillomon are my digimon too.**

**Yeah, probably this one might be one of the last chapters of this story. I don't know, really.**

**(What a rhyme!)**

**But then again in thought of the next chappie I'm planning the story might go upto a twenty five or so chapters easily, too, PROBABLY.**

**But don't worry, even if this is one of the last chapters of the story, or there's more, I'm planning on a sequel!**

**The name I'll tell you in the second last chapter OR the last chapter of the story. I already have the first chapter of the sequel on my desktop.**

**PS- In May I might not be available for some days, though there is a slight chance I'll be able to write and update, only one chapter though!**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	16. The Final Desicion

**

* * *

**

Digimon

* * *

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own digimon **

**So please don't sue**

**My Digimon characters:**

**Saori, Janie, BlackSorcerermon, BlackWitchmon, Sorcerermon, Phariemon, MagnaDragomon, WarShurekimon, MegaLubimon, Driggmon.**

**Lopmon is from Tamers, Diaboromon from the digimon movie Diaboromon Strikes Back.**

**This IS the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Battle**

* * *

"What's that?" Hikari puzzled.

"Only one way to find out" said Taichi walking through it.

Everyone followed.

"Is this paradise or WHAT?" Miyako exclaimed glancing at the white pearly clouds and the huge palace.

"What's that?" cried Saori pointing at the castle.

They all walked over to it.

"Can we enter?" squealed Mimi.

"There's a sign on the gates" pointed Iori and they all walked over to it.

"It says:

'Thou shalt not enter.

He who knows

That Hope is the Light which keeps us alive

That Light is the Hope which keeps us going

He who knows that thou shalt not live without Darkness.

He who knows that Darkness is an object to measure Light

He who embraces Darkness and welcomes Light

He who knows that Light never dies just fades and then resumes,

Only thou shalt enter the castle of Eternity' "

There was a hushed silence.

* * *

"What's it _mean_?" Miyako gasped.

"I think I know what it means" said Saori in a quiet voice. "It's time for me to tell you something, guys" she began.

"Four years ago, about the time you entered the digiworld" pointing at Taichi "I too came here only in a different place. That time I met Gennai like you did too. Later I went back to France leaving Lopmon here. Once there I found out that a certain pop start named Yamato Ishida had died. I came over to Japan to check whether it was true, and I found that they were rumors coz he hadn't released an album in three months! But when I went back to France I saw Nanna and Nanny taking their last breath. Then I went to the digiworld for consolation where I found Lopmon…………in terrible condition. He had been in a battle and had come off worst. I was in depression, first the big shock about Yamato, then Nanna and Nanny and now Lopmon? And then I knew that however hard I tried to believe that life was an orchard of Light I couldn't ignore the fact that the apples were of Darkness. That's when I realized that the harder I was trying to get away from Darkness in the race, Darkness was faster than me. And I accepted Darkness. And lo and behold! Lopmon was completely fine in a moment. I think that's what this poem means that the ones who understand it the most will get to go up there" she completed, pointing at the pearly white castle.

"But how do we decide THAT?" moaned Mimi.

"That is a good question kids" said a holy voice.

"Phariemon" cried the kids rushing over to her.

"Phariemon we finished…" began Ken.

"I know" replied Phariemon.

"As to the riddle you must bring here an object" said Phariemon

"Which object?" asked Takeru.

"Fire cannot burn it, water cannot drown it, yet it hurts, and is painful" said Phariemon before saying "You have precisely one hour, within the amount the first two who have brought the thing to this plant will enter, and those who haven't will I'm afraid have to lose their nearest and dearest ones. Remember if two members DO bring the object everyone will be saved" Saying this she disappeared.

* * *

"One hour is she crazy are we supposed to do that on every object we come across. Come then Agumon and Gommamon. I need you to drown and burn every object then we see if it causes pain" growled Daisuke.

Saori giggled before taking Lopmon off.

They had decided they would all search in different directions hard when there are thirteen People and only eight directions.

Time left:

0:55 mins

Taichi was searching like crazy behind every bush.

0:50 mins.

Yamato fell down from the tree getting many scratches and to top that Gabumon fell on him.

0:45 mins.

Sora looked around the castle but she couldn't find it.

0:40 mins.

Koushiro looked in through the windows.

0:35 mins.

Mimi looked here and there.

0:30 mins.

Zudomon and Jou scanned the lake.

0:25 mins.

Daisuke shred every plant he could lay his hands on.

0:20 mins.

Miyako flew higher and higher above the castle towers.

0:15 mins.

Iori and Drillmon operated underground.

0:10 mins.

Saori looked on as Rabbitmon climbed high trees.

0:05 mins.

Takeru flew higher opposite Miyako.

0:01 min.

Ken and Hikari walked to the podium again.

He thought about his mother who would get frantic again. She thought of her brother who always watched over her. He thought of Daisuke who was his first friend. She thought of Miyako the first one to understand her. He thought of Wormmon, the one who had been with him from his Emperor Days. She thought of Gatomon, the first time she had seen her in park. And as they thought of their digimon a perfect splashing sphere fell from their eyes onto the plant below.

Everything suddenly went dark as Ken and Hikari looked up and saw Phariemon.

"Congratulations digidestineds two of your members have delivered the thing" and as she said this the DDs scattered here and there wondered who it could have been.

"And now it is time for all of you to return except the two deliverers" she said.

"Who are they?" Ken inquired.

"Ken and Hikari. That which cannot be burnt, which cannot be drowned, yet causes unbearable pain is the splash of a tear dedicated for a dear and near one" she said.

Everyone gasped as they heard who delivered it and then Taichi shouted.

"So you mean to say they aren't coming back with us?"

"I'm afraid not Taichi, their home's here now, and will rule forever, till two new ones arrive to take their place" she replied.

"NOOOOOOO" Taichi cried.

Everything was fading fast for Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jou, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Saori, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gommamon, Patamon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Lopmon, Gatomon and Wormmon.

"Will we be allowed to see them Phariemon?" Gatomon cried.

"Yes" replied Phariemon before everyone blacked out.

* * *

"Figures though, I mean they lived up to that sign on the castle didn't they?" Taichi asked.

They were all back in the vacation home except the digimon who were in the digiworld.

* * *

"This castle is great isn't it?" Ken laughed.

"I wonder whether they'll hold a coronation ceremony………" Hikari muttered

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**It gives me a very bad and sad feeling writing the last two words.**

**I had a great time writing this story and I hope you guys had a great time reading it, it has been one huge roller coaster ride.**

**And now the name of the sequel to this story is "Worlds Apart".**

**The first chapter's up on .**

**Hope you like it.**

**For the last time to those who aren't gonna read the sequel:**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


End file.
